Caged Birds
by Ninjalicious Babe
Summary: Deidara and Naruto are slaves, and will be so until they're set free. But right now, the dream of freedom is slowly slipping away...until two certain people come to buy them... SASUNARU SASODEI YAOI RAPE..etc More warnings inside.
1. New Master

Another slave story, to tell the truth, I'm excited about this one!

Sasuke: Me too.

Ninjalicious: 'Course you are.

Naruto and Deidara: We're not.

Ninjalicious: -Sadistic smirk- I bet you aren't.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. OK? WHY DO THEY KEEP ASKING ME!? -Runs into corner with a butter knife,- Sometimes life sucks.

WARNING THIS FIC CONTAINS: Rape, Oronaru, Orodei, language, blood and boyxboy love.

Itai-Ow

Youkou-Sunshine

Enkai-Ocean

_"This means thinking!"_

(Right now Naruto is 12 and Deidara is 14...young ages I know...)

* * *

"Pieces of meat," A young spiky haired blond declared.

"What?" Came another voice, one of a longer haired blond.

"We're nothing but pieces of meat, ones to be stared at, judged, rated, and used for anything. I want out of this place...they hurt me."

"I know, Naruto," the other blond said as he pulled on his permanent collar, "They hurt me too..."

"Youkou, Enkai," Those are their slave names, it's to protect their already shattered lives just a little bit in the public eye. "Get cleaned up, we have a potential buyer," The white haired man said, waving his hand to the workers to signify "Begin Cleaning". The two boys were roughly pushed into a small hallway.

"Deidara," The young blond whispered to "Youkou", "I'm scared.." Deidara had no time to comfort Naruto, for the young blond was roughly pulled by his collar into a small room. Moments after Deidara flinched as the young boy screamed, probably being stretched for services. The older blond was roughly pushed into the same room as Naruto, being pushed to the cold, hard floor, he patiently allowed the strangers to stretch him with lubricated fingers. Later, Deidara was roughly thrown into an ice cold bath, yelping from the sudden coldness, Deidara looked for Naruto. He was quietly sitting on a cold, plastic chair waiting for the strangers to dry his hair.

"Hey," Deidara said suddenly, trying to get the strangers attention, "How long will we be gone? Do you know?"

"Hm.." The stranger pondered, "Three years, yeah that's it, a really respected opinionator bought the two of ya."

"Both of us?"

"Yep."

"Alright, yer done now." The man told him, "Off to meet the new master,"

"Whatever," Deidara said coldly.

"Hey," the man said, clearly upset, "You definitely do NOT talk like that, you are a mere slave!"

"I can talk however the _fuck _I want to." Deidara replied smugly, this resulted in a rough slap on the head.

"You're lucky you'll be leaving this place, or else I'll be kicking your ass."

"Hn."

The man then proceeded to clean Deidara's collar. Each slave had a different color to tell them apart. Deidara's was pink and Naruto's was blue.

"Now get the hell out of here!" The man yelled, roughly pushing the naked boy away.

Deidara ran out the door, not wanting to talk to the man anymore. "_Think's he's better then me? Hn. If I wasn't stuck as a slave I'd so kill him..._Deidara stopped his savage thoughts as he saw Naruto sitting tiredly outside of the Boss's office.

"They're in there, signing papers, I think...we're really going to be together for another 3 years!" Naruto said happily, "Maybe they'll feed us better?" All they got to eat was a small bowl of rice and a small cup of water, 3 times a week.

"I hope so, Naruto...but that's good news, un!" Deidara said happily.

"I wonder what he'll be like..."

"Me too, yeah." A slight draft of cold wind came into the room, making the two naked boys shiver.

"It's cold in here Dei-dei,"

"Don't worry," Deidara said to the shivering boy, and embraced him in a warming hug.

They stayed like that for a while, until they heard a creak of the office door, signifying someone coming out. They quickly moved apart and both dropped to the floor and bowed to the owner of the Slave Industry.

"Get up, you whores." Came a voice. They both stood up quickly. The words never hurt, they accepted long ago what they were and what they had to do. Even if they didn't want to do it. "Come meet your new master." The man said smuggly.

Naruto and Deidara merely nodded and walked into the room. There they saw a bundle of paperwork in front of a jet black haired man.

"Bow, brats!" The owner demanded. They instantly dropped to their knee's their foreheads resting on the carpeted floor. A smirk was plastered on the man's face. "Now," the owner continued, "It is a great pleasure, Lord Orochimaru, for you to take not one, but two of our best slaves for 3 years! Not to mention the bundle of cash for...feeding and bathing our slaves!" "_Fucking suck up," _Deidara thought to himself, sure Naruto was thinking the exact same thing.

"Youkou, Enkai, it is a pleasure finally meeting you," the snake like man said, "A wonderful pleasure..." The smirk failed to leave his lips. "You may rise now." The two blonde's did as they were told and sat up, making sure not to leave each other's side. The snake-like man averted his gaze to the establisher. "If you don't mind, I would like to take them as soon as possible."

"I trust that they are fully trained?"

"Yes, Enkai has been here since he was six, and Youkou has been here since he was five. They have both been fully trained for whatever their Master's want of them." The man replied politely.

The white haired man nodded, "Of course, don't let me keep you," He then faced the two boys. "Have fun with your knew master, whore's." He said in a whisper. The snake-man smirked, starting right now he had full access to their bodies and their lives.

"Let's take you home then," He said kindly, but if you listened closely, you could tell the words were laced with venom and lust.

"Of course, just make sure to take these papers with you as well, all the information of these two slaves are on here."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to forget these," He said, grabbing the papers, "Thank you for these,"

"No, thank you!" The overly polite, twisted adult replied.

Orochimaru grabbed the two by their collars and dragged them outside. Naruto winced at the sunlight, and Deidara had to shut his eyes. They haven't seen the sun in a while, they usually only do one-night pleasuring, and that takes place at night. (AN: Duh...)

"Itai..." Naruto whispered quietly. Orochimaru turned towards the younger boy and kicked him in the stomach.

"You will not talk unless instructed to do so!" Orochimaru yelled.

"Hey! You can't just do that!" Deidara yelled.

"Actually," Orochimaru began, giving Deidara a swift kick in the stomach, "I can, I am your Master, you are my slaves, you have absolutely NO rights. Understand?"

Deidara nodded, "Yes."

"And you will call me Master, at all times."

"Yes, master." The two boys said in unison.

"That's better," The older man said, shoving the two boys into his silver car.

"We're going to be having a lot of 'fun' for the next three years." He chuckled. Not a nice innocent chuckle, but a low, sadistic chuckle.

Naruto and Deidara no longer fear hell...they just realized they're in it.

* * *

"Let me check out your slaves," A cool red head announced to the white haired owner.

"Of course, if you find someone of interest, please let me know."

"Ok."

The red head looked around the large room, he felt like he was in a pound. All the slaves were locked up in cages, no blankets or anything to help them keep warm on the cold, cement floor. They didn't even have any clothes. He felt completely disgusted of this place, if he wanted, he could probably report this place, but if he did that, who knows what will happen to the slaves? He took a good look around, noticing many more boys then girls. _"Wonder if they had to get surgery or something to not get pregnant," _Sasori thought to himself. He looked around, noting most of them had pathetic names created. He looked through the caged bars, noticing no water or food there and no bed. The slaves inside were dirty and had terrified looks on their faces, some even had a challenging look on their face. One even had the "If you even think of hurting me, you die" kind of look. But, none of them caught his attention. _"Maybe some other day," _He sighed to himself.

"Find anything you like?"

"No. Not at the moment."

"Well, we had a couple of male slaves getting into a three year contact, they left today. They look like your type. Here's some pictures of them, usually I don't do this here, I usually do it online, but you seem like a nice paying- er nice looking man in need of a slave?" The man handed the red head the pictures and information. The two blonde's were sprawled on a table, chained to the sides, making sure to get all the right angle's and show the buyer exactly what he was buying. "They're both very good friends, maybe come back in three years and purchase them?"

"I will come back when I feel is neccissary, and perhaps I will find someone." The red head replied cooly. "Mind if I keep these?"

"Uh, yes, of course! Have a good day, sir!"

* * *

Naruto and Deidara stared out the window watching trees zoom by, faster then they've ever seen before.

"Sugoi..." Naruto mumbled carefully, making sure Orochimaru couldn't hear him. They watched the trees, the green grass, and the sparkling blue lakes in the background.

"Yeah..." Deidara muttered, being careful that Orochimaru can't hear him.

The car soon began to slow down, then eventually came to a stop. Orochimaru slowly got out of the front car and opened the trunk. Deidara and Naruto watched curiously as Orochimaru brought out something metal, and headed out towards the back seat, where the two boys were sitting.

"Now, slaves, this way will be easier for me so..." Orochimaru never had to finish his sentence, as a hard object came in touch with both of their heads then...

Black.

* * *

"Where's your slave?" Came a bored voice.

"I didn't find one that I was interested in. The head guy said there were some good ones that were bought for three years and said I could check them out then. But that requires waiting. I hate waiting."

"I know you do, but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Hm, hey where's your little brother? I found something that he might be interested in."

"Oh?"

"One of the slaves have been bought already but will be back in three years. I think he'll like him."

"Let me see him, Sasori." Said man walked towards the long black haired man. "Hm.." He said, looking over all the pictures. "The smaller one, right?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Sasuke will like him, indeed, of course, I would have bought him if I never already bought a slave of my own."

"You can always buy more."

"Let's just say this is my gift to my brother."

Sasori just rolled his eyes and went upstairs. "I trust he's in his room?" Getting no response, he kept walking anyway.

"Sasuke will definitly like that one," the black haired man said to himself, "Definitly."

"Sasuke!" the black haired man could hear Sasori yell. Pft, he was probably in one of his emo moods, next thing you know...

BAM!

...Sasori will get pissed off at having to wait and break the door open again.

"Damnit Sasori!" The man heard his brother yell.

"Damnit Sasuke!"

"What do you want?"

"I got a present for you..." Sasori said handing Sasuke a stack of pictures and filed papers.

"What is it?"

"Let's just say it's a little present from Itachi."

"I like it. I want him. When can I get him?"

"Three years. We'll go together. I have my eye on someone as well."

* * *

Naruto awoke with a pounding headache. "Itai..." He muttered. He quickly tried to relieve the aching by rubbing his fingers on his temples, but he was restrained. "What the..." He opened his eyes more clearly trying to figure out why he couldn't relieve his headache.

He was chained.

He was chained onto a table.

"What the..hell?" He looked around the room frantically searching for Deidara.

He couldn't remember anything after watching the pretty lakes zoom by. Where was he? Where's Deidara? Naruto started to panic and started to thrash his body around in helpless attempts to get free and find Deidara.

"I see you're awake now." Came a voice. Naruto froze. "Don't worry, your precious little Youkou is fine, and don't worry, once I'm done tending to him, it will be your turn. Be patient. With that, he was unchained from the table and fell onto the floor. "Just wanted to make sure you knew your place, as a slave that deserves to be locked up. And when you're naughty, you will be punished. Understand?" Naruto never answered. "I said understand?" Orochimaru's voice grew dangerous, this worried Naruto so he nodded. Not like he was doing it because he wanted to, just to get on his good side. IF there was a good side... "I also expect you to bow whenever I arrive, got it? That's how you were trained, right?"

"Yes..." Naruto replied quietly. Orochimaru's foot stepped on the boy's back, causing him to bow.

"Don't make me do that every time." With that he left.

-**With Deidara**-

The boy woke up on a soft bed. His first instinct was to get up and figure out where he was. He couldn't possibly still be in the Slave Industry building, they offered no beds there, not even blankets..then where...He came to a conclusion. He has a new Master. There for, he's at his new Master's house. He tried to get up but he was tied down. His legs were spread far apart and were attached to each side of the bed. His hands were tied together as well. But the worst part was he was on his stomach, unable to look up, if he tried moving he was sure he would hurt himself considering how tight the ropes are on his feet.

Deidara froze when he heard the door open.

"Well, finally awake I see? I would have done this while you were sleeping, but it wouldn't have nearly been as fun."

"What?" Deidara asked confused.

"I told you..." Orochimaru slapped Deidara across the face, "..not to speak unless spoken too."

"Sorry, Master."

"I'm sure you are, but you disobeyed me after I told you quite clearly not to speak unless spoken to. So," Orochimaru said, undoing his shirt. "That deserves punishment." He quickly unbuttoned his pants and slid his boxers off.

Deidara whimpered as he felt contact on his skin.

"Don't be afraid, pet, the pain will be gone when this is all over with." _"Yeah, like that helps at all."_Deidara said to himself. Without warning, Orochimaru thrusted himself into the unprepared blond. Letting out a pained screech was all he could do. "Screams are nice, but I want moans too." Orochimaru whispered into his ear, making Deidara shiver.

"No."

"Moan." The snake yelled and punched Deidara straight on the back, the rope on his ankles moved a bit, drawing blood.

"I'm not moaning for a bastard like you!" Deidara yelled. This only enraged Orochimaru more and he planted a fist on his back once more, a sickening crack could be heard. Deidara winced at the sudden pain in his chest, his breathing was becoming hoarse.

"You're lucky I signed that contract saying I'm not allowed to kill you, however..." The man looked evilly at the boy. "There have been 'accidental' deaths." Deidara widened his eyes.

"Now moan, or else there could possibly be an 'accidental' death."

Deidara nodded, signifying he heard what the man was saying and dragged him on his knees. His legs were still bound to both sides so it was terribly uncomfortable for the blond. The snake bit onto the boys sensitive neck, Deidara faked a moan.

"Good boy." The man congratulated the young blond and left bite marks all down his necks making him scream and force moans. The snake grabbed onto Deidara's manhood and squeezed.

"Gah!" The boy screamed.

"Mmm," the other man moaned, "That's what I like to hear. Now let's speed it up a little bit." Orochimaru gave Deidara one more rough squeeze before pushing him back in his original position, and just like before, unwarningly slammed into him. Deidara forced out a moan, but he wants all this horrible stuff to stop. He doesn't like the pain and never thought he made a good slave, but everyone else apparently thought otherwise. On and on he was slammed in to. He struggled to get out of the rope but every time he tried, blood shed. His eyes were full of tears and he wanted to die. It hurt so much. He could feel the blood coming from his entrance and flowing down his leg. After what seemed like forever, Orochimaru finally reached his climax and released inside of Deidara. It felt horrible. He could feel the mix of cum and blood inside of him.

"There..." He said panting a little, "I'm done with you for today. Too bad I have to go for a bit, I could have had a little fun with Enkai too." The smirk has returned. _"Bastard, if you did that I'd fucking kill you!_" "Let's go," Orochimaru said after roughly and mercilessly undoing the ropes that dug into his skin. He grabbed his collar and forced the damaged boy to walk quickly back into the cages for the two slaves.

"Itai!" Deidara whispered as he got thrown into the cage.

"Heh, I trust you can't walk right now, Deidara, so I won't worry about you escaping...but...I'm going to have to chain the two of you up, by the hands, at least." Orochimaru said as he tied both of Deidara's burning hands on a pole with handcuffs. He did the same to Naruto beside him. "See, you can sit down if you want. You're lucky I'm letting you do that." He said lowly. Then he left.

"Deidara..." Naruto whispered.

"Yeah, Naruto..." Deidara muttered out, his throat still hurt from screaming.

"What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, Naruto.."

"But you're bleeding! And..and you were screaming like crazy before!"

"He just...did some bad things...don't worry about it, I'm fine."

"He disgusts me," Naruto said, his eyes were clearly filled with disgust.

"Same here, Naruto but we'll get through it, trust me."

"Deidara?" Naruto whimpered.

"Yes?"

"I'm really, really scared...I don't want him to hurt you or me at all."

"Don't worry, Naruto, like I said, we'll get through this. I'd hug you but these jerks are holding me down. I'm sure they don't mean it. That's they're job, anyway, so, I have come to the conclusion that they're in love with me." Deidara smiled.

This made Naruto chuckle. _"Atleast he still hasn't lost his sense of humour." _Naruto thought to himself.

* * *

Wow, I feel really bad for them. Please review, I'm feeling happy about this chapter. If you have any questions or comment's there's the little box underneath here that says "Review"! It does wonders for the author!


	2. Punishments

Why hello there, Duckies! I would like to thank you for all your lovely reviews!! It made me feel all tingly inside! But that didn't help with my digesting because I was eating while I read them all...and maybe I ate a little too much...-cough-. But, if I get any reviews this chapter, I know I'll be able to sleep tonight! ...Even if I have a bad tummy ache.

I also want to dedicate this chapter to: **ChrissyCrimson **Thanks for the Private Message, it really inspired me to write more!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

I am going to be having some major nightmares after this chapter...

(Naruto-13, Deidara-15...one year with Orochimaru has passed.)

* * *

Naruto cowered in the corner as Orochimaru came closer to their cage.

"You two have been very bad," Orochimaru talked slowly, "This definitely deserves punishment."

"We didn't do anything!" Deidara spoke in panic.

"You've done many things I have not called out...but now I will punish you for them all together."

"W-what are you going to d-do?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You'll see, you little whores!" Orochimaru yelled, opening the cage.

Naruto cowered closer into the corner, Deidara having no where to go, faced the terrifying man. Orochimaru walked closer to Deidara, and took out a small leather leash. Deidara looked quizzically at it. Orochimaru attached it to one of the rings on his collar and tied him to the wall. If he tried to escape, he would choke. Then the man walked over to Naruto, evil smirk on his face.

"You are young," spoke the pedophile, "So, you'll be first." Naruto made a scared whimpering sound as Orochimaru grabbed his collar and threw him into the middle of the room, right in front of Deidara. Orochimaru quickly jumped on top of Naruto. Realizing what he was going to have to do, Naruto screamed. Deidara's eyes widened, realizing his friend and practically brother would possibly be raped right in front of him. Usually they went into his bedroom.

"Stop it!" Deidara screamed. Of course, the scream caused Orochimaru to get angry and slapped Deidara, causing his head to hit the bars harshly.

"D-Youkou!" Naruto screamed. Orochimaru glared darkly at the blond he was on top of.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Naruto shook his head. "Then don't speak."

Orochimaru got off of the blond and commanded him to bow, which he did. Naruto never dared to look up, worried what would happen, but when he did he knew exactly what he needed to do. He saw Orochimaru standing in front of him, his manhood in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto took him in and sucked. Deidara's panic stricken face turned to disgust. He was being forced to watch Naruto suck off his Master! He tried closing his eyes, but Orochimaru instructed him strictly to keep them open.

"Keep them open, Youkou, or worse things will happen to that golden head of yours."

Naruto glanced nervously at Deidara but kept sucking on his Master's erect manhood. It tasted horrible to him, his bruised knees started to hurt and he felt totally disgusted of himself and the older man.

_"Wonder what he'll do if I kill myself," _Naruto thought to himself, "_No, can't do that, he might blame it on Deidara and that would be my fault."_Naruto stayed in his own little world, trying to escape this horrible one. Deidara could tell by his eyes that he was gone. A slight smirk played on the young blond's lips, just noticable to Deidara, for Orochimaru's eyes were closed in pleasure.

Naruto just thought of a plan.

Naruto snapped back in to reality, realizing where he was and started to choke. Deidara eyed him carefully. He knew Naruto was talking to someone in his head...he's had these sort of things before, was Naruto going crazy? No. Whoever or whatever he was talking to was trying to help him. Naruto didn't even notice that Orochimaru already climaxed and spat out the seed.

"Gah!" He gasped.

"You sure are slow today, hm Enkai?"

"Sorry, master." He spoke slowly, still recovering from the shock.

"No matter, I just want to be able to hear your screams."

Deidara knew what was coming next and covered his eyes, he wasn't technically closing them, just covering them. Orochimaru wouldn't even notice because he'll be paying attention to Naruto.

Naruto's screams split the air. They were really loud too. He uncovered his eyes, knowing that his Master will end up looking at him to see if he was obeying orders or not. Deidara had to force himself to keep his eyes open. Naruto was lieing on the floor, tears flowing out of his eyes. _"Master is really pushing him hard..." _Deidara thought to himself. Naruto was continually being pounded into, his screams growing louder. Orochimaru finally stopped and touched Naruto's flawless face, which was a miracle after being beaten regularily. Naruto watched Orochimaru cautiously. When he realize his Master was glaring at him he guessed it was because he wasn't moaning.

"M-master..." He said, just the way he was taught.

"I love it when you say it like that Enkai," Orochimaru licked his lips. "You two truly are beautiful, I'm glad I stumbled onto you in the slave house."

"I'm not," Deidara mumbled darkly. Orochimaru sent a glare his way but removed his hand from Naruto.

"You're lucky I have to go, brat." Orochimaru slyly slipped out of his cage and walked up the large staircase, leading to the "real world."

Naruto layed on the cold floor, only being warmed by his body heat. His body still ached from the horrible punishment he got, but soon forgot everything as he looked towards Deidara.

"Deidara..." Naruto started. "Are you ok?"

Deidara slowly nodded his head, or tried to. "Yeah, just untie me." Naruto started to untie him. "I should be asking you if you're OK."

"I-I'm fine, we've gone through this things before. Am I bleeding?" Naruto turned around to let Deidara look at his backside.

Deidara flinched. "Yeah, you are. He should have gotten you cleaned up, Naruto. Are you gong to be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll just heal soon anyway, so no big deal."

"Ok."

"Deidara, I have a plan. But it will take a while to carry out."

--(Naruto is 14 and Deidara is 16)--

"Damnit, how much longer?" Asked an impatient teenager.

"Another year I'm pretty sure, just calm down."

"I've been waiting for two years to get this slave, I want him."

"Of course you do," Came a red head. "I want mine too."

"Just go back to that slave house and see if you can find a new one." Came an impatient voice.

"No. I want this one." The younger man stated.

* * *

"Are you ready, Naruto?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Dei!"

"Heh, that rhymes!"

A surprised Naruto looked up, "You're right!"

XXXFLASHBACKXXX

"Ok, Deidara, I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"It will hopefully get us out of here for good." Naruto replied quietly.

"Good." Deidara replied.

"Dei, Orochimaru has started to slightly trust us, and I don't know if you have noticed, but he's giving us food that could break this freaking lock right here." He said, pointing to the lock.

"Yeah, but do you think that whatever he brings us could actually break that thing?"

"I don't know, really, maybe if he gives us some bone then we could try?"

"Like a chicken leg?"

"If it comes. Anyway, when we break that lock, we can escape, hide out somewhere maybe and then live a better life. We deserve that, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we have to be ready for this, we need to take the first chance we get."

XXXENDXXX

The older blond took the chicken leg they have long been waiting for, ready to use it for their escape. Deidara took a deep breath and shoved it into the lock.

"I-it opened!" He whispered happily.

"Let's go Deidara."

The two boys quickly faced the door on top of stairs, the only thing standing in the way of their freedom. Deidara grabbed Naruto's hand as they walked up the stairs, holding their breath.

Then the door opened.

The boy's breath hitched. They were caught.

"You two actually got out? Guess you're smarter then I realized." Came a harsh voice. "You never would have been able to escape though."

The two boys stared at the frightening man, knowing they couldn't make a run for it like with their other Masters, they tried to retreat.

"I gave you food, I gave you shelter, I even gave you each other. What do I get for that? You two trying to run away." Orochimaru started to slowly walk towards them, "How do you think that makes me feel? If you ended up leaving, I'd have a very bad reputation." He glared intensely at the two. "Well?"

"We didn't want to offend you, Master!" The older blond tried, Naruto nodding his head furiously in agreement.

"Then what did you mean?"

"Uh..."

"Exactly," The man walked forward and grabbed both of their wrists, throwing them down the stairs, frail bodies hitting the hard cement floor. "This definitely deserves punishment." He said as he continued to walk down the stairs. "KABUTO!" He screamed. The boys were terrified. They knew when he called Kabuto that they were in for something terrifying.

Kabuto came quickly down the stairs, waiting for Orochimaru to give him orders. He smirked at the two boys. The two boys glared back.

"Get the kit, Kabuto. I have a job to do."

"Yes, My Lord." He replied back, quickly leaving, but not forgetting to give them a look they would rather forget.

"Now, you'll be leaving soon, and aside from the bruises, I want to give you something to remember me by. Forever."

"My Lord," Came a voice, breaking the horrible silence, "I have what you need."

"Excellent, Kabuto, now leave."

The silver haired man left without a word said, his glasses shining in the dim, bulb light.

* * *

"Why don't you just buy one now to satisfy yourself until you get the one you want?"

"Shut up, Itachi."

"Just making a suggestion, little brother." He said mockingly.

"I don't need someone to tell me to buy a slave to 'satisfy' myself!"

"Yeah, yeah, just throwing the option out."

"You've thrown it out. Numerous times."

"Whatever, little brother. What about you Sasori? Want a pleasure slave 'til you get that slave you've wanted?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to go and get a slave, besides, when that one comes here, I don't want to have to share attention."

"Oh, smart one." Itachi said as he sat up. "Whatever, I guess I'm the one with the slave and you're not. I'm not sharing anymore."

"Of course not." The read head said lazily. "I want the slave now, I hate waiting."

* * *

Naruto looked fearfully at Deidara, who was now being straddled in the corner by Orochimaru. Naruto had on the same short leash Deidara had, he dared not move in it. Orochimaru took out the kit and brushed the blonde's bangs back.

"What are you hiding underneath this golden hair of yours?" He said to the older teen. "Beautiful eyes, now why would you want to hide those?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Asked the blond. Orochimaru merely smirked. He tied the blonds feet and wrists together tightly, making sure that he wouldn't even be able to move. He opened the kit and searched inside for the perfect tool to use. He found a small needle like knife. Deidara paled as he saw the knife. He has been through torture, but this was a little frightening. "W-what are you doing, Master?" Deidara asked quietly.

"Like I said, you will forever remember me when you look in the mirror." Orochimaru brought the knife towards Deidara's face, pinned up his bangs and started to work. Deidara let out a terrified scream as Orochimaru cut into him.

Naruto couldn't watch anymore, he closed his eyes tightly and covered his ears, trying to shuffle away from the insane man. But, being in a collar, he couldn't do that. So he stayed bundled up in a little circle trying to drown out Deidara's screams. Naruto uncovered his ears when he heard the screaming stop.

"Why don't we have you look in the mirror?" Orochimaru said, taking a white circular object out of the kit.

Deidara hadn't seen a mirror for ever. So he was curious to see. He looked in and was horrified at what he saw. A medium sized "O" stood at the end of Deidara's eye, it was almost perfectly circular, so it took a while to make, made obvious by the loud screaming. Blood was pouring down his face, so it made it known that it was very deep. A long scar presented itself diagonally across his eye. He opened his damaged eye and gasped. It was bloodshot and could only open so far because of the letter his Master carved into him. He also noticed his vision was blurring in that eye. That made him wimper loudly.

"See, Youkou? Now you can remember me forever!" The snake man said, admiring his work.

"Wonderful." The boy said sarcastically.

"What was that, slave?"

"Nothing Master." The blond said, tears welling in his eyes from the pain he was trying to hold in.

"Enkai." The snake said harshly, "I'm going to work on you right here." The kitsune started to panic, thrashing his head to get away from the knife the man was holding, but it soon went into his skin. Orochimaru was still holding onto Deidara's arm as he worked. Naruto's tears started to well up in his eyes but refused to cry. He stopped thrashing around, scared the knife will go somewhere he doesn't want it to go. Three thin lines have formed on each cheek. Naruto sighed in relief when the immense pain was finally over, but it wasn't quite. Orochimaru digged his nails into Deidara's wrist, drawing blood, and into Naruto's fresh scars. Blood pooled out onto his body and the leash. The tears he were willing to stay up fell down and Deidara tried dragging his hand out of his wrist, just causing it to hurt more. "See what happens when you run away?"

The two boys nodded as the man walked out of their cage. Maybe he'll make Kabuto clean them. Serves him right.

"Deidara..." Naruto said between sobs. "I...I am so sorry! I didn't know he'd c-catch us!" He paused for a second, motioning Deidara to come closer to him. "I'm sorry! It's all my fault!" Deidara hugged Naruto tightly.

"It's not your fault, Naruto. We almost escaped!"

"But I hurt us both because of it!"

"Don't worry, we'll be back in the slave house in less then a year now, so we'll be fine."

--**Time skip! Around one year later!--**

"This is our last day together, slaves." Orochimaru said through the bars. "Kabuto will send you both to my bedroom and we're all going to have fun." He laughed a dry, insane like laugh, then he left.

"This is it, Naruto. He isn't allowed to kill us, we survived!" Deidara said happily. He still hasn't been able to see right with his eye.

"Yeah, thank god." Naruto replied. His scars healed nicely, looking like whiskers now. "But the last day will probably be rough."

"Come on, whores." Came a voice, "Your Master wants you now," The voice belonged to Kabuto, laced with envy.

"Yeah, well I bet you're just jealous he used us as his little fuck toys for the last three years instead of you, right?" Deidara spat out.

Kabuto put them both into chains. "Hm. Well just for that, when we get up the stairs you'll crawl on your knees, just like the pathetic mutts you are." The silver haired man pulled the two boys roughly by the neck and up the stairs. When they reached the top of the stairs, they realized it would be more complicated trying to escape that year ago. The door revealed several long, complex hallways, all made out of concrete, all leading different ways. "Now get on the floor, bitches." The man said as he kicked the two down. Kabuto held a leash in each hand. Once one of them falls, they have to get up really fast without being dragged and cutting themselves. Deidara and Naruto concentrated on the ground underneath them, making sure not to fall and hurt themselves. Bracing themselves for what was in store.

Then, they reached a big, wooden door.

--

OMG! What's going to happen next? Ah, I don't even know yet! But when time comes I will. Poor Deidara and Naruto, I've always had had a fear of having anything happen to my eyes. Really bad fear. Along with going into really deep oceans, I am kind of scared of the animals...haha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was definitly fun to make. Next chapter will be up probably sometime this month or earlier next month. I still have another story to do and life to handle.


	3. A New Beginning

Hello, duckies! What's up? I was actually really eager to see what I'd end up doing after that horrible cliff hanger chapter! It was really hard to actually think something up. I even had to edit last chapter before putting it out and make the whole eye cutting thing a little less gruesome. But, this chapter will be completely uncut! If...it's cut worthy. If it isn't...then I have failed...at life.

Longer chapter yet! Hurrah!

Disclaimer: I, in fact, do not own Naruto. But, I do own an awesome leaf head band. For that, I am proud and content.

Warning: Rape...Oronaru, Orodei...and forced Deinaru...and the usual other stuff...and...sasunaru and sasodei start this chapter!! Sorta...

N/N (Ninjalicious Note) : Does anybody love this story so much they could make a cover page for it? If you do...please tell me!! That would be AMAZING! I think it would be cool to have a cover page for this story...

--(Naruto-15, Deidara-17)--

Deidara and Naruto stared at the giant, wooden door. Their fingers trembled as they still sat unmoving on the ground. They have been in this room tons of times before, each causing them get amounts of pain, but today they felt especially scared. Kabuto quietly knocked on the door and waited a moment. After a minute of horrible silence, he opened the door and dragged both of them inside. He dropped their leashes in front of a rug and walks out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him. They looked around the dark, unlit room frantically, trying to pinpoint where their Master was. Hearing a low chuckle from the left, they swung their heads that way.

"Hello, my slaves, I see you have arrived." Came a snake-like voice. The two boys bowed down in the direction of the voice, unwilling to suffer any more pain then absolutely necessary. "It's good to see you remember the rules. Especially on your last day." The man emerged from the darkness and walked slowly towards the frightened, bowing boys. "Rise." Orochimaru commanded. Lights went on and they were able to see the room clearly. Half of the large room was usually sealed off, leaving the bed and other equipment in the open. They both were curious as to what was in the sealed off space. The man spent no time hesitating to get some 'satisfaction' for himself. He swiftly threw Naruto on the bed, the teenager giving a scream of how sudden this motion was. He then slammed Deidara up against the wall, firmly gripping his collar to keep him up. Deidara made a surprised gasp as he was smashed roughly onto the hard wall. "We had a lot of fun these three years, right?" Orochimaru asked looking first at Deidara and then at Naruto. Both boys never said a word. "Well?" Orochimaru said, tightening his grip on Deidara.

"Yes!" Deidara breathed out.

"I thought so too." He let Deidara fall to the ground and slowly walked over to Naruto. "You enjoyed it, right?"

Naruto froze. Master didn't like it when he lied, but he also didn't like it when he disagreed. Basically, he was impossible to please. "Y-yes..." Naruto said, taking a chance.

"Good. Let's have a little more fun, shall we? For out last day together." Orochimaru walked into the once sealed part of the room and took out a box. Deidara and Naruto watched it carefully, daring not to move. He soon dumped the contents onto the bed, Naruto curiously watching. He saw the normal stuff that Orochimaru usually used: Handcuffs, ropes, a couple toys, blindfolds, and a knife. "Let's have some fun, Enkai." Orochimaru said, a sadistic glint in his eyes.

Naruto nodded, unable to say anything else. Quickly he glanced at Deidara who was laying on the floor, back against the wall, watching carefully. Sure, he was a teenager, but he wasn't an idiot. If he even tried to interfere there would be consequences for the both of them, and he didn't want to get Naruto anymore involved. It would be his fault if something horrible would come upon him. He would hate himself more then he already does.

"Enkai," Orochimaru said, grabbing said boys attention, "You and Youkou are very close, right?" Naruto looked at Orochimaru, then Deidara, then the bed, then Deidara again. He didn't know what to say. Of course they were close! Can't he see that? Naruto nodded. "You agree, Youkou?" Deidara glanced at Naruto, and slowly nodded. _"Where is he getting with this?" _He asked himself. "Yes. Care to show me how much you care for each other?" Deidara's head shot up. What?

"H-how, Master?" Deidara asked cautiously. What the hell?

"I'll let you decide how to show your 'affection'." He stated.

"But...we only do as you order, specifically." Deidara said.

"I say show your god damn affection!" He yelled. Clearly he wanted a show.

"A show, Master?" Naruto asked quietly. Orochimaru smiled an evil smile.

"Very good, Enkai, it's nice to know _someone_has a little sense in pleasing. Youkou, you have been in the slave business longer then Enkai has, I would have expected more from you. But, you are mere slaves, so I can't expect very much at all." Deidara hated when he did this. They had absolutely no choice in being slaves, and since they were all caged up, they got absolutely no education unless their Master's gave them a chance to learn, which they didn't. They picked up Japanese from what they're Master's said, they knew absolutely ever single dirty word in the history of the universe. "Let's see how close you two are, shall we?"

Deidara sighed, "How far do you want us to go?"

"As far as you see necessary," Orochimaru smirked, sitting on the bed, ready for his little 'show' he was going to see. "Oh...what the hell, just fuck each other, it'll be more fun when you're tired for me to do my job."

_"Evil fucking bastard." _Deidara glared at the man, who just glared back, urging him to do more and get himself "accidentally" killed. He silently sighed and walked towards the bed, a frightened Naruto being his destination. Sadness filled his eyes. He was forced to hurt Naruto for that pedophiles entertainment? That's horrible. Deidara decided that if he was going to give him a show, he might as well give him one that's slow and progressing_. "Just try to stall it out maybe, then he'll get bored and make us stop?" _Deidara hoped the plan would work, so he slowly walked up to Naruto, layed him down flat, and hovered over top of his body. "I'm sorry, Naruto..." Deidara whispered quietly in Naruto's ears. "We'll take it slow then maybe he'll get bored and make us stop." Deidara tried to manage a smile, promising to keep the pain as mild as he could possibly make. He was used to being the Uke, never the Seme. He sighed and slowly brought his lips onto Naruto, as gently as possible and started to kiss him. It took a few seconds for Naruto to realize what was happening and start kissing back. He decided to make the show enjoyable and wrapped his arms around Deidara, making him inch closer. Deidara opened his eyes and Naruto winked at him. He might as well enjoy it slightly too. The kiss began to get intense and they were both caught up in a mindless make-out session. Soon a clearing of the throat was heard and they stopped to stare at the maker.

"I want you to fuck, not kiss. Hurry it up we don't have all day, I have a time limit you know." Orochimaru said impatiently. The plan was destroyed.

"C-can I atleast have some lube?" Deidara asked shyly.

"No." Deidara gave the man a look of horror for his lack-of-mercy.

"Fine then," Deidara mumbled. He began to pump himself, and made himself cum. He used it as a lubricant for Naruto's comfort. Orochimaru watched in disapproval.

"Didn't I tell you? No lube!"

"It's not lube, Master, it's my cum." Deidara, knowing something bad would come from arguing anymore, turned Naruto around and placed himself right on his entrance, bracing Naruto for what was coming. He slowly and gently entered inside of him, Naruto gasping from the intrusion, grabbed the silk sheets on the bed. Deidara glanced quickly to an amused Orochimaru and then to a sweating Naruto. He slowly took himself out, glanced at the expecting looks from his Master, then plunged back in again. This continued for a little bit before Naruto let out a silent scream. His cum splashed onto his stomach and the dark silk showed white. Deidara could feel Naruto's insides closing in on him, the intensity made him cum as well. "Gah!" He yelled. Cum seeped out of Naruto's entrance and Deidara flopped down beside him, exhaustion evident in both of their features.

"Well now," Orochimaru said, "Wasn't that fun?" He looked at the two boys, panting and trying to catch their breath. He was going to take it slow, he still had a while to give them back. If he kept them for a day, wouldn't it just be like those late rental fees? A dollar a day? Maybe he could arrange that...

Deidara closed his eyes slightly, "Sorry, Naruto." He whispered to the other boy. Said boy just smiled indicating it was ok. The younger boy suddenly shuttered, feeling something touching his leg. He quickly glanced up but, just as quickly, he put his head back on the bed realizing who it was.

"You like this, don't you, Enkai?" The snake said.

Said boy just nodded, willing to satisfy him without suffering.

"So," the man continued, "What if I...do this?" The older man squeezed Naruto's manhood, making him gasp slightly. _"Master is being gentle..._" Naruto said to himself. Orochimaru's hand slid up his stomach and to his nipples, his body hovering over Naruto's. He took Naruto's nipples into his mouth and began to gently nip and suck. Soon, he got rougher, and then rougher. Only time before he started to draw blood on Naruto's chest. He soon left his chest to bleed and moved onto his neck, immediately biting harshly into his neck, like a vampire, and blood started to drizzle out. Naruto winced as Deidara flinched at the boy's pain. "Ah." Orochimaru said, "Want some too, Youkou?" Orochimaru moved onto the other boy and bit into his shoulder, blood started to seep out of the teeth marks. A satisfactory grin on his face. "You know," He said as he played with Deidara's hair, "I haven't been this gentle to you at all, have I?" Both boys shook their heads as a response, "How's it feel?"

"Nice." Naruto replied quietly. It did, he was sick of the pain, it just wasn't his thing.

"I thought so," the man said. "I'll miss you two, definitely." The man said. They were actually sort of seeing a side of their Master they have never seen before. Was this his nice side? Or...maybe half nice side? Quarter, maybe? Or maybe he didn't have a nice side, just his mean side wasn't as mean as it usually was.

Deidara let the man play with his hair, of course, there's nothing he could do if he didn't want him to. He was just trying to enjoy his Masters 'kind of being nice stage'. He glanced up at the man and wished he didn't. He had a sadistically pleased look on his face. He pulled Deidara's hair, causing him to sit up.

"But," he said as he got off of Deidara and to the corner of the bed, "I'm just naturally a nasty kind of person." He picked up the blindfold, handcuffs, ropes and some kind of gausse. He walked up to Deidara and blindfolded him. _"Damnit! I hate the blindfold!" _He said to himself. It prevents him from knowing what Orochimaru will do to him and makes him feel even more vulnerable then he is now. He felt something wrap around his wrists. Ropes? It tightened it's hold and his arms were brought over top of his head, and tied onto something else._ "Probably the headboard thing." _Deidara thought. He was forced to lay down, of course, that would probably be the most comfortable thing to do with your arms raised on the backboard...thing. A hot mouth was placed onto his, forcing their tongue into his mouth, he obediently kissed back. He felt a body hover over his, unclothed. The kiss soon ended but he could feel rough kisses going down his arm, a harsh bite placed somewhere every now and then. The mouth soon reached his nipples and he began to bite and lick them. Just like he did to Naruto, he was soft, then rough, then harsh. Deidara let out a yelp as the nips turned into bites. He stopped and went down to Deidara's stomach, but stopped there. He felt his legs rise, Deidara could only guess what was going to happen to him now. His first though was Orochimaru raping him. Was he right? Yes. His feet met shoulders and he was slammed into, totally off guard, Deidara screamed. "Ah, did I ever tell you how much I love your screams?" Orochimaru asked amused. Silence. "Well?"

"Yes, Master, you have." Deidara said in between pants.

"What else did I say I liked?"

"Y-y-you also like moans, M-Master..." Deidara said.

"Exactly, where are my moans?" Deidara automatically did as his Master told him to do, not wanting to cause trouble on his last day. "Good boy, Youkou." Orochimaru continued to thrust into Deidara, waiting for their climaxes, if it was Deidara's last day, he was going to make sure that he will feel this for a while. Deidara felt severe pain, and something wet coming out of his backside. He was smart enough to know that Orochimaru wouldn't cum this early, so it narrowed down to blood. Things were going smoother now that the blood acted as a lubricant, but the pain was still there. He was being pounded into rougher then before, he could feel the bed move. _Wonder if Naruto is watching this." _He hoped not, he hated when Naruto had to watch Deidara getting raped all the time. His mind was turning numb, then finally...

Black.

Deidara awoke to hear Naruto scream. He shot up, but immediately slammed back down onto his back, an unbearable burn was in his backside. It hurt like hell! His blindfold was off, so was his ropes. He looked to the side and saw Naruto, blindfold on, and Orochimaru was undoing the ropes that were just on Deidara, same thing must have happened to him too. How long was he out for?

"About time you woke up, I had to give you some 'additionals' because you were out." Deidara looked at the man, who was now off of Naruto and putting his clothes back on. He looked at Naruto's face, holy shit.

He had some brand new bruises on it, his eyes were red, was he crying? And his lips were cut, bite marks in them. He felt around his face as well, but he felt no blood, and no places were super sensitive when he applied pressure onto them. Deidara stared at Naruto, then at Orochimaru, who had a giant smirk on his lips. Wait, was any of this his fault? The man just laughed and called for Kabuto. He walked up to the bed where the two teenagers were laying, exhausted.

"I'll miss you, you two. This is good-bye...for now. Maybe I'll buy you two for the night some day?" Deidara looked at the man, who was walking away. Kabuto came in the room shortly after and cleaned them up, taking them into Orochimaru's living room. They have never been in there before. Ever. Orochimaru was sitting on a chair, reading some papers. He glanced up at the two slaves, free of blood. "Ah, you're ready? Good." Orochimaru harshly took their leashes and pulled them towards a door. The door revealed a beautiful night sky, full moon and shining stars filled the blackness. They were pulled into the car. That's it. They survived.

* * *

The two boys awoke in a cell, their cell.

"We survived!" Naruto yelled.

"Yep!" Deidara replied happilly. "I for once am so glad to be back here in this dump."

**--A week later--**

"Yes, they're back...of course...yes...come by tonight?...Excellent...See you." The red head hung up the phone. "They're finally home." The man said to a black haired teenager. "The deal is we'll be having them for a night, test them out, see how they do, then if we like them, we'll buy them for a full three years."

"Can't wait," the boy said imssively.

* * *

"Get cleaned up, slaves!" A rugged voice interupted the two from their sleeping.

"Why?" Naruto questioned sleepily.

"You've got a nighter." The man opened up the cage and lead the two to the cleaning room. He threw them in and walked away.

"Ouch..." Deidara muttered. He waited for someone to take off his leash and lead him to where he is supposed to go.

"Hey..." he said to the girl that was cleaning him, "Why do you work here?" The girl looked startled at the question, but answered notheless.

"I have to pay the bills and stuff, this job gives pretty good money."

"How could you stand seeing this? People forced into slavery, people forced to pleasure sick bastards?"

"It's really hard, I have to admit, but, I need to..."

"Why?" Deidara stared at the girl, she must even be younger then him.

"I need to stay in school and stuff, I just have to have a home."

"Oh." Deidara sat in silence as the girl bathed him, "What's it like in the real world?" Deidara asked curiously.

The brunette looked at the blond, "It can give you different feelings, but it's not how you think, you're not free, you're still being controlled by someone." The female continued to bath him, "Come, I'll dry your hair, Youkou?"

"No, call me Deidara, that's my real name, I don't want to be called Youkou anymore..."

"Oh...well call me Tenten then!" She said happily.

"Ok!" He said happily, he followed the girl to a corner where she began drying his hair.

"Hey..." She said, lifting his hair up a bit, "W-what happened to your eye?!" She asked in surprise.

"Uh...it's nothing just a little..." Deidara forgot about that, he hasn't looked in a mirror since that day, "It's just a little mark for me to remember something."

"Oh..." Tenten said, unsure of what to say next. "Uh...how old are you?"

"Seventeen, you?"

"Fifteen." Tenten said, finishing up the drying and took Deidara's collar off, proceding to clean it.

"Hey! That's the same age as Naruto! Uh...as Enkai!"

"Oh? Is that your other blond friend over there?" She asked motioning to the bathtub.

"Yep."

Tenten snapped Deidara's collar back on and attached the leash, "Well, you're ready to go, do you need me to show you where the Office is?" Tenten asked kindly.

"No it's ok, I've been there numerous times already. Thanks though."

"Yeah! I'll see you around maybe." Tenten replied.

"Ok." Deidara left the room but waited at the door."She seems nice..." He said to himself.

"Who seems nice?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Tenten, the girl that cleaned me today." Deidara recognized the voice as Naruto's and didn't even have to turn around. "So, shall we go?"

"Why of course!" Naruto said happily. The two teenagers headed out to the private hallway, reserved for the owner, potential masters, and slaves that are going to be bought. The hallway was tiled and the main office was carpeted. They reached the owner's door and patiently waited outside. "Wait..." Naruto said slowly.

"What's wrong Naruto?" A confused Deidara asked.

"What...what if it's...Master that want's to buy us again? Even if it is just for the night."

Deidara stood there and mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. How could he have not thought about that? The man was unforgettable, and yet he seemed to have let it slip his mind. No, next time he might be bought, he will definitely remember, so he can protect Naruto. "I-if it is, then we will have to endure it, it's only for a night anyway, nothing major can happen at that time."

"I hope you're right," Naruto whispered. The boy's huddled close, now frightened out of their minds.

The two looked up as they heard the door open. They walked inside the room, seeing three men, and layed on the floor, bowing.

"This," He said, pulling on Deidara's leash, forcing him to stand, "Is Youkou." Deidara glanced up, if it was his Master, then he would already know his name. It was somebody new. A red head was staring at him, he was older. He looked at the other man. A teenager as well, maybe a little younger then himself, black hair and eyes. "This is Enkai." He said, now tugging on Naruto's leash, pulling him up. "Since this is a one-nighter, I expect them both to be back at 6:00 AM sharp." The two men nodded and put their attention back on the paperwork.

"These boys better be worth their money." The red head said sharply.

"They can satisfy you in anyway possible, it will definitely not be a disappointment."

"I'm done my paperwork, now may we take them now?" The raven haired man said shortly after.

"Of course, remember have them back six AM sharp." The man reminded them.

"Whatever." The raven replied, rolling his black, coal like eyes. He stood up, as well did the red head, and each grabbed a blond and walked out of the office.

"So," the read head started, "you're name's Youkou?" He asked to the blond who was currently beside him.

"No. That's my whore name." Deidara replied quietly. "Call me Deidara instead."

"Ok, and what about you, Enkai?"

"Call me Naruto, please." He said quietly.

They remained quiet until they got into the car, Deidara and Naruto waited outside, waiting for some sort of instructions.

"Just get in the back seat," The raven said. They obeyed and climbed into the back, not saying a word.

"Don't you guys talk?" Asked the red head.

"Are we allowed to?" Deidara asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure." He replied.

"Thanks, Master." The words brought back bad memories but there was no way to escape that one horrid word.

"You don't have to call me 'Master', ok? Just call me Sasori. And call that guy Sasuke." The red head said as he started driving.

"We have to," Naruto said, looking at his fingers.

"Why?"

"We'll get beaten if we don't."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Deidara stared at the setting sun out his window, peaking glances at their one night Master's every now and then. They finally pulled up to a huge house, a mansion.

"Whoa..." Deidara muttered quietly.

"This," Sasori began, "Is our home."

"It's pretty..." The younger blond replied.

"Thanks," The raven, Sasuke, said as he opened the door and gently pulled Naruto out of it, Sasori did the same to Deidara. "Are you cold?" He asked the slightly shivering blond.

"N-no, I'm fine, Master." Naruto widened his eyes when he felt warm material cover his body. "Really, I'm fine..." He said quietly, but the raven kept his sweater on Naruto.

"You're naked, I'm sure you're cold."

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a giant smile, this is the first time he was treated nicely since forever. Sasuke quickened his pace, so did Naruto. Sasori and Deidara followed behind them, having their own conversation. Sasuke opened the large doors of the mansion, and pulled Naruto inside. "Wow!" He said amazed, it was huge!

"You like it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

Sasuke took off Naruto's leash, and dropped it on the floor.

"Damnit, Sasuke, clean up after yourself!" Came a voice. Naruto looked into that direction and pretty much saw an older Sasuke. "Oh.." He said observing the blond, "This you're slave?" The older Sasuke walked towards Naruto and lifted his chin up. "He's cuter in real life. What's your name?" He asked.

"N-naruto, sir."

"Naruto...hm that's a nice name. I'm Itachi. Hey, little brother, where's Sasori?"

"Stop calling me that. He was just behind us, I don't know."

"Already testing his slave out? Wow, he really cuts to the chase. Shouldn't you be doing that too?"

"Shut up." Sasuke said dryly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and began leading him up a flight of stairs. Reaching another large door, he opened it to reveal a large room, filled with dark blue and black silks for the bed and the windows. He led Naruto onto the bed and raised his hand to his cheek, causing Naruto to flinch.

"..." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his slaves peculiar behavior. He removed the sweater off of Naruto_. "Maybe I should test him out."_

* * *

Yay! Freedom for them! I suppose the ending was a major teaser considering I just took out all the sasodei and sasunaru...but don't worry there will definitely be more! I actually don't even think this chapter was cut worthy, it didn't really turn out as gruesome as I intended it to, but that's ok! I don't want to go scarring you're probably-not-innocent-anymore-minds too much.

I don't know if I was entirely pleased with this chapter...maybe just the way I worded it, perhaps? Oh well...

About that cover page...anyone want to help out a drawing impaired author? Anyone? Pllleeeassse! -Puppy dog eyes- Uh...-cough-. Thanks for the reviews! They make me so happy!


	4. His Friends

Hi! Another chapter! Is it out early this time? Or maybe on time? Or...late!? Well, I guess I can't really answer that question completely seeing as I have no deadlines...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not intended for children. Batteries not included. If swallowed, contact a doctor immediately. The awesomness might burn your throat.

--**Naruto-15, Deidara-17, Sasuke-16, Sasori-20**--

(A day later)

"We want to buy them for a full three years." Said a bored red head, staring at the owner of the slave house.

"Are you sure?" The owner asked them.

"Of course, if we weren't, we wouldn't have wanted them for so long."

"Alright, but they have just been with a previous owner for the past three years."

"How does that concern us?"

The man kept quiet, realizing they were smart and not to be messed with. Might as well just give them what they want. He handed the duo a bunch of paperwork to be signed. He gave them a nod and walked out of the room. He looked to the right and found the two slaves leaning against the wall. "Get off the wall, you filth!" He yelled. The two immediately got off and sat on the floor, bowing.

"Sorry, sir." Deidara mumbled.

"Better be, whores. Your new Master's are here." He said walking up to them. "So," He said, leaning down, "What's it like being such a dirty slave?"

Deidara looked at him, a look of disgust evident on his face. "Why would you care, un?"

"I was just wondering." He said angrily.

"It's horrible, you should know that, you are the owner of this hell hole." Naruto said, venom laced in his words.

"Whatever." He said lazily, "Get up." They did as they were told. "Get in this room. Come see who you'll be fucking for the next three years."

"Bastard." Deidara mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" The man said dangerously.

"N-nothing." They walked into the room, immediately, the two blonds dropped to the floor, making sure the horrible man wouldn't hit them for not doing it right away.

"So, do you have everything signed out?" The greedy man asked, completely ignoring the two on the floor.

"Yeah." Was the simple reply.

"Both of you?"

"Yes." Came an annoyed voice.

Curiously, Naruto glanced up at their new Master for the next three years. He didn't see one person, but two. Glistening red hair and hair as dark as the sky. He recognized these people, didn't he see them sometime before? He gently and cautiously touched Deidara's finger and rubbing forward, telling him to look up slightly. Deidara, after a while, got the message and glanced up. He couldn't help it, his head lifted fully up and amber eyes met deep blue.

"You two can sit up now." Came a voice. The two did as they were told and looked up, fully able to see who their new owner's were. Sea blue eyes cautiously settled with dark onyx eyes. The blond looked down after a couple seconds.

Leashes were attached to the two's collars, and they were dragged back on their feet.

"See you in three years," The man said with a smirk. He handed the leashes to the two men and were gently leaded out of the office.

"Nice to see you again," Sasori said to the two. "You remember us, right?"

"Yes." The two boys said quietly in unison.

"Good to hear," The raven holding Naruto said.

As soon as the four were out of the building and into the car, Sasori snapped their leashes off. The two gave a questioning look as the raven got into the passenger seat and Sasori walked into the driver seat.

"You two may just be slaves, but there's no need to wear a leash." Sasori said tiredly as he began to drive.

"T-thank you," The older blond said quietly, enjoying the leather feel on his skin.

"It's all good, besides, leashes are annoying. I wouldn't even use them on a dog."

"Not like we have a dog, 'Sori." Sasuke said boredly. "You," He said at the younger blond, "what was your name again?"

Naruto felt a twinge of annoyance, didn't they sign all his papers or what? "N-naruto, Master."

"Ah, and you're Deidara, right?" He said looking towards the long-haired blond.

"Yeah."

Silence filled the car as they cruised along the road, Sasori was a fast but cautious driver.

"Finally here." Sasori sighed out. He opened the car door and grabbed Deidara's hand, Sasuke doing the same to Naruto.

"Come, we'll show you around." The four walked into the house, the spring sun shining down brightly on their skin.

Entering the house, Sasuke shouted a brief "I'm home!" and proceeded. The two blonds followed, hands still linked with the raven and red-head. Walking up a flight of stairs, they walk into a room furnished with a large bed, a lamp, a window, a mirror, and a closet. The walls were white, the bed and curtains a shade of baby blue. The two men looked around the room, looking at the two boys.

"This is Deidara's room." The raven said, "Right across from Sasori's so he'll be close. It locks from the outside, Deidara, ok?"

"O-ok..." Anything could happen in there if they locked the window.

"Where's my room?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Come with me," The raven said. He led them to the other side of the hallway, Naruto saw a familiar door, and another door across from it. "This is yours," He said, opening the door to reveal a room just like Deidara's, except the bed and curtains were orange. "This locks on the outside too, so be good." He said seductively.

"Y-yes, Master."

"Don't call me Master, Naruto, call me Sasuke."

"But-"

"They won't find out, I won't tell on you."

"Okay, S-Sasuke..." Naruto said hesitantly.

"See? Wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Master...?" Deidara said as he looked in the mirror, "I-is this what I really look like?"

"Yes, it's a mirror and it shows you what you look like. And don't call me Master, call me Sasori."

"No, I have to!" Deidara said looking at the man.

"No you don't! Besides, I won't even tell if you don't."

"No, it'll get out somehow, it always does and I always get beaten."

"Fine. But can you call me something other then Master?"

"Sasori...no...danna! Sasori no danna! That's the same, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose so." Deidara gave a satisfied smile and put his attention back on the mirror. He stared at himself, looking him up and down, making sure not to miss a single thing. He was disgusted. He was obviously underweight, and it looked like he hadn't eaten forever. Which was true. His skin was pale, making it look like he's never seen the sun. He hasn't in a long time. His skin was bruised, marked and scarred. Innocence was not evident anywhere in his features. The colar was a big indication he was a slave, his hair was dirty and had an unhealthy tint to it. He looked at his evident eye, it looked red and tired. He slowly lifted his hair up to examine his other eye. He felt like he was going to be sick. "What happened?" The red head said beside him. Deidara immediatly dropped his hair and looked nervously at the man.

"N-n-nothing, j-just something I got for being bad..." Deidara replied shakily.

"For being bad?"

"I tried to escape."

"From where?"

"From my other Master, Naruto had him too. He kept us in a cellar and didn't feed us very often, of course, you'd be able to see why we wanted to to escape, right? Well, he raped us, like, every single day in front of the other person, and of course, it was really scary and painful because he was a really freaky guy, and he used some scary things so anyway, I was getting tired of this and Naruto had an idea to escape and so then we tried and then he found out and then he punished us and then-"

"Deidara! Quiet!" Without noticing, Deidara was trailing on and on and on about his past. This was the most he has talked in a long time. Why'd he tell him?

"Sorry, Sasori no danna, it was an accident, I didn't mean to say anything,un." Deidara, embarrassed, looked back to the mirror, examining his skinny legs and his so called 'pleasurable manhood'. He then turned around and looked at what everyone calls his 'as tight as a virgin' ass. He didn't see anything special in him, so why was everyone trying to buy him?

"It's fine, are you hungry?"

"Yeah! Y-you'd feed me?"

"Of course. Might as well keep my slave well nourished. It's better that way."

"Sasuke?" Naruto said after examing the windows, "Um, I'm kind of hungry, c-can I eat?" He asked shyly, almost like he would get hit if he tried to say those words.

"Yeah, what are you in the mood for?"

"Anythings good." Naruto said happily.

"Good, come on let's head to the kitchen." He said as he grabbed the boys hand.

* * *

"Um...what's this?" Deidara asked quietly as Sasori pulled something out of the cupboard.

"This? It's just tea leaves, I can make tea with it, want some?"

"Yeah, sure, is it good?"

"Yeah. We got lots of stuff, see anything you like?"

"What's that?" Deidara said pointing to something in the fridge.

"Cake. It's good."

"I want that!" Deidara said happily. Sasori cut a piece and put it in front of Deidara. He looked at it for a little bit and then took his fork and poked it. He took a chunk and hesitantly put it into his mouth. "This is good!" He said happily.

"Told you so."

"Okay, we'll see what we have." Came an annoyed voice from the hallway.

"How about..." He looked over to Sasori and Deidara, who seemingly had the same idea as they did, "Cake?"

"Is it good?"

"Yep." Sasuke said passively. He walked up to the table and sat down beside Deidara.

"Is it good?" He asked him.

"Yeah!"

"Glad you enjoy it. See, Naruto? Deidara likes it."

"Yeah it's really good!" The long haired blond said to the shorter haired blond, he held up a forkful of cake to give Naruto a taste. Naruto took it slowly and finally let the cake enter his mouth.

"Yum!" Naruto said, "I want that Sasuke! Pretty please!"

"Okay, okay, fine." Sasuke said as he grabbed a knife. Deidara, unfortunately, saw the knife and panic-stricken, jumped off of his chair and cautiously backed away, hitting a wall, he slinked to the floor.

"Deidara..." Naruto muttered, running towards his frightened friend.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasori asked. He slowly walked towards his slave and put a hand on his. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"Y-yeah..." He said as tears began to blur his vision, "Sorry, Danna..."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. I've got to get you some clothes, I think Sasuke's friends are coming over sometime today. Sasuke, come with me. You two, don't get in any trouble, kay?"

"Okay."

"What the hell is his problem?" Sasuke asked confusedly. They just entered Naruto's bedroom and were trying to find him something suitable to wear.

"I don't know. He was talking about being punished for trying to escape a previous Master. So, that might have some relation with it."

"Great," Sasuke said as he pulled out a black T-shirt with an orange fox on it, it's eyes glowing red, "We got a slave that won't shut up and another slave that has this fear of sharp objects."

"We got you two some clothes." Sasori said. The two boys were quietly sitting down eating cake, the knife out of sight. Deidara looked up at Sasori, who signalled him to come to him. He did as he was told and Sasori helped into a black belly shirt with fishnets at the end and black jeans. "Do you like them?"

"Yeah." Deidara said examining himself. They were definitely better then nothing, and Sasori does have taste. He glanced towards Naruto who was dressed in a black shirt, orange fox and black jeans as well. He looked good. Their golden hair stood out with the black.

"There," Sasuke said, obviously pleased with himself, "That looks good on you two."

"Thanks," They said shyly.

A loud ring was heard, causing Deidara and Naruto to jump. Sasori made his way towards the door, "Sasuke, I'm going to get some stuff from the store, okay? I won't be back for a while. Take care of them." He said as he opened the door. Sasori glanced at the group briefly and invited them in. Then he left.

What he failed to notice was the amount of booze a couple of people were carrying with them. A lot.

"Sasuke!" Came a loud yell. Sasuke winced as he looked at the one responsible.

"Didn't I tell you no booze here anymore?"

"Aw, you know you love it!" The brunette said to him.

"Kiba! Watch where you're going!" The raven yelled. A crash was heard and a lamp lay dead on the floor. "...You're lucky I never even liked that."

"Whatever." The teen said. A red head emerged from the group to say a brief 'hi' to Sasuke.

"Hey." The teen said back, "Who supplied the beer?"

"Kiba, obviously." The red head replied.

"Nobody else?"

"No." The teen may not have looked like it from his facial features, but he was extremely drunk. His words were slurred and his walking was 'tipsy'. "Drink, Sasuke, you need the cheering up." The man grabbed a can and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke indistinctly caught it.

"I don't want any! They don't even cheer you up, they bring you down."

"Drink anyway." Kiba, noticing it was the right time, took the can and shoved the liquid down his throat. After a minute of choking, Sasuke swallowed the liquid.

"Maybe a little more wouldn't hurt..." Sasuke said.

Deidara and Naruto stared at their new 'owner' in amusement.

"Hey!" Kiba yelled, running up to the two, "Who's this?" This made Sasuke look up, halfway through his can, he walked towards the two.

"This," He said, pointing towards Naruto, "Is my slave." Kiba made an 'Oooh...' sound. "And this," He said pointing to Deidara, "Is 'Sori's slave."

"Where's Sasori, anyway?" Came another voice, his words slurring.

"He's," Sasuke hiccuped, "Somewhere buying something. He won't be back for a LONG time."

"Neji!!" Kiba screamed, "Check out these hot new slaves!" Deidara and Naruto looked awkwardly at each other then at the floor, they didn't really know how to act.

A man with long, brown hair walked forward, wearing a white shirt and black skinny jeans. He had no pupils. Or, if he did they clearly couldn't see them.

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke screamed at Kiba, who got bored and decided to bug Sasuke instead.

"What? Can't take a little teasing?" Sasuke took a punch at Kiba, getting his arm. Of course, Kiba had to take the easy way out and grabbed a book out of the giant library and hit Sasuke in the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"What the hell, Kiba?!" Gaara yelled, trying to restrain the boy. He got very loud and violent when he was drunk. _"Better then Lee,"_ He thought. He gave up after fifteen seconds and just headed towards the new slaves.

"Hey, I didn't know Sasori was straight." Gaara said passively.

"I'm a guy." Deidara said annoyed, he kept the anger in, he was sure he'd be punished if he tried to hurt that guy.

"Whatever. You." He said motioning to Naruto, "Naruto was it?" The teen nodded. "Come with me and Neji." Naruto looked at him and then at Deidara. "Orders from Sasuke." The pale teen said. Naruto immediately walked closer to Gaara, he had to follow orders. "Kiba!" He yelled at the hyperactive teen, "Keep this guy busy. Make sure he's not out of your sight." Deidara looked nervously at Naruto, Gaara, and then to Kiba. Kiba happily dragged Deidara to the couch. "Don't get him drunk. If Sasuke wakes up, knock him out again."

"Yes!" Kiba yelled.

Neji and Gaara took Naruto up the stairs and into a room with a ton more books in it.

"W-what are you doing? What does Sasuke want me to do?"

"He wants you to be quiet and enjoy what's going to happen to you. If you withstand, he'll get mad and punish you. Understand?" Neji asked pushing him into the room.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes...sir?"

"Good boy." Gaara grabbed his shirt and slid it off, Neji taking care of his pants.

"W-what are you doing?!" Naruto asked, horrified.

"Shut up, whore! Sasuke want's you to do this, so shut up."

Naruto decided to be quiet. But he knew exactly what was coming to him.

He was going to get raped. Again.

* * *

Oh noes! Wow, there's pretty much no yaoi in here...except a hint of it at the end. I guess this technically is a cliff hanger. Whoa! How evil of me!

Hoped you enjoyed! Review if you have any comments.


	5. Shukaku

My Internet is currently...busted so I have no distractions with typing my stories. So, I'm working on another chapter already! I guess I left you at a little cliffhanger there huh? Well let's satisfy your yaoi-hunger.

**ARTISTS AND ANYONE INTERESTED IN DRAWING A COVERPAGE, PLEASE READ HERE:**

Thank you to the people that said they could draw a coverpage. If I haven't gotten back to you, chances are I lost your PM. I'm sorry! Whoever would like to draw a coverpage, please feel free to do so! I will pick one for the cover...and the rest will be inside pages!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but of course, I will end up getting it. I'll invade Naruto Headquarters and then take everything over! Sounds good, right? There will be so much yaoi and rape...Naruto will Not Be Suitable For Ages 18 and Under!

* * *

Naruto was now as naked as he was a couple hours ago. He laid on the floor, scared as hell. He expected Sasuke to try and rape him but not these people. They didn't own him. Naruto started to shiver a little. He attempted to get up and run, but Neji held him down into place. He sat on him and straddled his waist, looking down on Naruto. Naruto looked up, panic evident on his face. He looked around, trying to find some way to get out of this situation. He lifted his head slightly, but Neji slammed his head back down.

"So tell me, are you scared?" Neji mocked.

"Yes." Naruto answered truthfully.

"Why are you scared? This stuff should have happened a million times to you, right, slut?"

"Yeah." Naruto replied, trying not to look at him. Instead he looked up. He quickly avoided that looking space once he realized Gaara was there. He realized he was trapped. He had absolutely no way to get out of this. Maybe Sasuke wanted to test him?

"So," Neji continued, "I take it you have a lot of experience if Sasuke decided to take you. By the looks of you, you're nothing special." Neji began to take off his pants, a smirk on his lips the whole time. He brought his manhood down towards Naruto's mouth, commanding to take him in. First, Naruto refused, but a rough squeeze to his own manhood by Gaara changed his mind.

"He is experienced." Gaara said matter-of-factly, "Don't you remember me?"

Naruto looked at the red head. "Master Shukaka..."

He brought his manhood down towards Naruto's mouth, commanding to take him in. First, Naruto refused, but a rough squeeze to his own manhood by Gaara changed his mind."Bite and die." Neji threatened. Naruto had a feeling this was not an empty threat. As soon as he knew it, Naruto was deep throating Neji. Losing his breath, he started to squirm. Neji briefly let his dick out of Naruto's mouth, letting him catch his breath, but quickly put it back in. Gaara was having a fun time watching these two and decided that there would be no harm in teasing the boy. He brought his fingers over top of Naruto's length and lightly touched it, making him twitch. He then placed his whole hand on him and started to pump him.

Naruto could feel himself getting hard and hated his body for enjoying this. He felt like he was just about to cum when Gaara stopped.

"I missed you, Naruto. It's nice to finally know your real name. Are you enjoying this?" The red head asked, lust filling his eyes.

"No!" Naruto screamed once Neji removed himself from his mouth.

"Your body says otherwise, Naruto."

He knew he was right. He didn't mean to enjoy it. He hates this.

"Please stop!" Naruto cried desperately. His eyes began to water from frustration.

"Oh, don't start crying just yet." Gaara said. Gaara undid his pants. He placed himself at Naruto's entrance. Neji placed himself back in Naruto's mouth. Gaara harshly pushed into Naruto, making him scream, but Neji muffled it.

Naruto hated this feeling, he needed to cum really bad, but he refused to. That way they would think he was enjoying it even more. His member was throbbing. He couldn't concentrate on all three at a time, so he tried to concentrate on none. He tried to numb himself like he did with Orochimaru. He couldn't hold it in. He had to let it out. White streams shot out onto his stomach and Gaara licked up as much as possible. Neji came soon after and forced Naruto to swallow the substance. Choking, Naruto swallowed the substance. By this time, tears were streaming down his face.

"Aw, the little baby can't handle the pleasure?" Neji mocked, "Well, suck it up. You're a whore!"

"Please, just leave me alone. Please?" Naruto asked, attempting to get up. Neji got up as well and got his clothes on.

"Whatever, we're finished with you anyway," Gaara said, "It was great to finally see you again, let alone fuck you again." He eyed Naruto, "Tell Sasuke and I'll come back for you. Understand?"

"Yes." Naruto said quietly.

"Good boy. Now leave. Sasori is going to be home soon and for your sake, keep that delicious mouth shut." Gaara said as the two walked out of the room.

Naruto quickly got his clothes on, ignoring the persistent pain that kept throbbing in his backside. Laying down immediately, he closed his eyes, wishing the pain away, just like he did everyday.

_"Where is Naruto?" _Diedara wondered as he watched the still sleeping Sasuke. Kiba was jumping around, drinking more beer and occasionally poking Sasuke. Deidara let out a light sigh as he watched Kiba run around.

"I want to find Naruto," Deidara muttered to himself, "he's been gone too long."

"Deidara!" Kiba yelled, "I...I..." Silence filled the room. Deidara turned around to ask the boy what the problem was, only to notice him passed out, his face on the floor and legs on a chair.

Deidara sighed again as he dragged the boy off the chair and onto the floor. "I'm bored.." Deidara muttered again. Suddenly he heard a tiny noise from upstairs. "Naruto?" He whispered, what are they doing to him? _"I can't go up there, they might beat me." _Deidara thought to himself. Hoping Naruto wasn't in any danger, he hesitantly sat on the floor. He let his thoughts drift over to Sasori. He seemed nice enough, even gave him clothes to wear_. "Cake tastes good..." _Deidara thought to himself. They fed him too. They weren't locked in a cage, they even had their very own bedrooms to use. They didn't even make them wear their leashes and tie them up, just like dogs. Deidara felt a little grateful that they bought them, instead of leaving them for some other pervert, ready to do whatever they could to their bodies. He looked up as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Neji and Gaara walked calmly down the stairs, eyeing the scene in front of them.

"Where's Naruto?" Deidara asked suddenly as he stood up, quickly approaching them.

"You do not talk unless spoken to." The long haired man said.

"I-I don't have to listen to you, you're not my Master." Deidara said.

"Yet I am more superior then you, correct? So don't talk to your superiors unless you are spoken to."

Deidara said nothing as he looked to the ground. Sasuke was just waking up.

"Fuck." He said.

"Nice to see you awake, Sasuke." Gaara said as he grabbed Kiba, and carried him on his back, "your slave wandered off somewhere." Gaara said as he gave Deidara a warning look.

"Damn..." Sasuke muttered as the two walked out, Kiba snoring loudly. "What happened?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Deidara, who sat back on the floor.

"Uh...you passed out." Deidara replied quietly, "C-can I look for Naruto?"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't get lost." Sasuke replied, heading to the kitchen.

_"A little hard not to," _Deidara thought as he wandered up the stairs. Peeping in the open doors, he admired the beauty. Everything was extremely clean and organized. "Naruto?" Deidara called out quietly, worried if his voice was to raise a little higher, he might break something valuable, maybe even get punished because of it.

"Deidara?" Came a faint voice from ahead. Deidara quickly ran into the room that supplied the voice.

"N-naruto..." Deidara gasped as he studied Naruto quickly. "What happened?" Deidara asked quietly as he sat beside Naruto's tiny form.

"N-nothing..." Naruto stuttered. Deidara knew it was the exact opposite of this. He lifted Naruto's shirt lightly, and slid down his pants a little, staring at the fresh bruises on his hips.

"What happened?" A voice came from behind them. Naruto closed his eyes and Deidara stiffened up entirely. A body knelt down beside Deidara, hands touching Naruto's skin lightly.

"Danna?" Deidara asked, "you're back? Where's Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I'm back. I bought you more cake. Sasuke's asleep on the couch, saying something about a headache."

"Oh..." Deidara said quietly. Naruto hesitantly opened his eyes and looked at Sasori.

"So, what happened?"

"Um..." Naruto was silent, he wasn't supposed to tell Sasuke, but was it okay to tell Sasori?"

"Hurry up, I don't have all day." Sasori said, getting impatient.

Deidara grabbed Naruto's hand, silently telling him it'll be alright.

"They raped me," Naruto said quietly as he closed his eyes again, "I'm not supposed to tell Sasuke. They said he wanted this to happen."

"Naruto," Sasori said, "he didn't want this to happen. He'd never let anyone touch you. Don't let them touch you again, okay?"

"O-okay..." Naruto said quietly, closing his eyes again.

"Can we go to bed, D-danna?" Deidara asked, he never asked for anything unless his Master made him ask for something.

Sasori blinked. "Sure, but it's still pretty early."

"Thank you..." They both muttered quietly. Sasori looked at the two, studying them. Gracefully, he made his way to Naruto, examining his other side, then swiftly picking him up.

Naruto grunted quietly, trying to adjust to the new position he was in.

"Sorry," Sasori mumbled quietly as he walked to the door. Glancing at Deidara over his shoulder, he said, "Deidara, please wake up Sasuke and make him go to his room. I think he fell asleep on the floor. That won't be good for his back."

"Yes, Danna." Deidara said as he got up, waiting patiently for Sasori to move out of the way. As soon as he was able to, he quickly ran to Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Deidara asked timidly, unsure of what to do.

"Ngh.." Sasuke grunted quietly.

"Um...Sasuke, please wake up!" Deidara said as he gently rocked Sasuke's arm back and forth, as he used to do with Naruto in the cages.

"What?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still closed.

"Um...Sasori wants you to sleep in your room instead of on the floor." Deidara said shyly.

"What?" Sasuke said as he slowly got up, his head was throbbing. "Ow..." He said quietly.

"Do you...need help?"

"No." Sasuke slowly got up, his hand rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?"

"You got hit on the head," Deidara replied back. He's not going to say anything about Naruto, he'll get hurt for sure.

"Oh..." Sasuke said as he silently walked towards the stairs, Deidara following. Sasuke glanced at him, just like Sasori did. "Go talk to Sasori, I think he'll be in his room.

"Hai." Deidara obediently made his way to Sasori's room. He had a fair memory, he needed to have one, just in case.

Slowly walking into Sasori's room, he glanced at the raven closing Naruto's room. Deidara hoped he would be ok.

"Danna?" Deidara slowly asked as he stood in front of the open door.

"What?" Sasori said after a few seconds.

"Can I come in?"

"Hai."

Deidara immediately walked in and stood in front of Sasori, who was sitting on the bed, ready to do whatever he asked for.

"Shut the door." Deidara quickly shut it. "So, Dei," Sasori said as he sat Deidara down and ran his finger up his arm, "What do you like?"

"W-whatever I'm supposed to like."

"No, what do you honestly like?"

"Cake..." Deidara said quietly. Sasori chuckled, Deidara noted it was the soft, kind chuckle. "I do though," Deidara pouted.

"I didn't say that was a bad thing. So," Sasori leaned in, "what do you hate?" Deidara had to lean in closer to be able to hear him.

"..." He had to think for a moment. There were a lot of things he hated, most sex realated, but he didn't want to bore his new Master. "Blindfolds."

"Blindfolds?"

"Hai." Deidara said shyly as he leaned away from Sasori.

"How come?"

"I don't know what's coming to me when someone ties me up, I want to be able to prepare for it. It makes me feel even more vulnerable."

"So your weakness is vulnerability?" Sasori said.

"I guess so?" Deidara said as he looked at the floor. He didn't like people pointing out his weaknesses either. He tried not to have any.

"I'm impatient." Deidara looked up at Sasori, giving a questioning look.

"I guess you could say that's my weakness."

* * *

"Naruto." A silky voice said, breaking the quiet silence.

"Yeah?" Came an exhausted voice, underneath the covers.

"What did you do today?" Azure eyes shot open as the question was asked. Additional weight was added onto the bed as soon as the blond had a minute to think about it.

"Stayed with Deidara."

"He can prove this?"

"Yes." Naruto said closing his eyes again, he was exhausted.

"What did you do with Deidara?" Sasuke asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"Watched the three boys." Naruto replied innocently.

"Oh?"

"They were really drunk with that liquid stuff." Naruto replied.

"You don't know what that stuff is?"

"I do." Naruto blurted out, "Um.." His act of playing innocent was destroyed. Damn.

"Have you drank it before?"

"Yes..." Naruto replied quietly.

"Whatever. Don't lie to me, I know when you're doing it. Now get out of the blankets. Come sit by me."

Naruto froze. His backside hurt badly. He was just getting comfortable with laying on the soft bed. He sighed in defeat and slowly and cautiously got out of the blankets and crawled toward Sasuke.

"I'm not an idiot, Naruto," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's wrists and pinned him to the bed. One hand holding his wrists and the other sliding his shirt up. "Who gave you those bruises?" Sasuke asked sternly.

"I have lots of bruises." Naruto said, his eyes getting a little wider.

"You didn't have those when you came here."

"Oh..." Naruto said quietly, unable to speak.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked, clearly letting his anger fall out.

"...I can't tell you." Naruto said quietly, eyes cast down.

"You can't tell me?" Sasuke asked, his rage clearly off the hook, "You can't tell your fucking Master what happened?" Sasuke was yelling now.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto whispered quietly, a pleading edge to his voice.

Sasuke sighed, "Why can't you tell me?"

"T-they told me...not to." Naruto said slowly.

"Who did?"

"I'm not supposed to say..."

"Tell me. Whoever did this is not your Master, I am."

Naruto gave Sasuke a pleading look. Noticing it failed, he took in a jagged breath, "Shukaku."

"Whose that?"

"Please, I can't say anymore. Punish me if you're mad. Please don't make me say anymore."

Sasuke sighed again, this time deeper. "I'm not going to punish you, Naruto, but I'll figure out the answer, understand?"

-**Flashback.-**

Naruto stayed quiet, terrified of the older man.

"Backtalk and there will be consequences, understand?"

"Yes." Naruto muttered quietly.

"If I don't get a good, fuck there will be consequences, understand?"

"Yes."

"Touch Deidara and you'll die. Understand?"

"Yes." Naruto shuddered. There were too many rules, every single rule broken leaded to terrible consequences.

"Now, let's see how good you are in bed, shall we?"

-**Flashback.-**

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, angry that he was being ignored.

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Sleep. You look really tired."

"Thanks."

"Remember, I'll get those answers. I won't let anyone hurt oyu. For whoever did this, there will be serious consequences."

That was the first time in Naruto's life that a Master was trying to protect him.

* * *

Wow...shorter chapter. I swear I thought it was longer before! Besides, I liked the ending.

I really had to get this chapter out. I had to write down my fix of yaoi, I actually found myself writing a sex scene in the middle of a freaking essay! An essay! That's when I knew I had to bring this out. Wow, my mind is seriously messed now...

Anyway, hope you enjoyed.

**Random Quote**:

"There are a ton of things I dislike and I don't really like anything." -Sasuke


	6. I Want You To Be Happy

**READ: **I have decided to change **Sasori's **age to 20.

Also, I remember that somebody asked to make a cover page for me. Well, I totally encourage it! Sorry that I didn't get back to you, I kind of lost the PM. Also, anyone else interested in making a cover page, please do so! I am artistically challenged, so theres a no go for me.

Disclaimer: This is getting tiring. Why do I have to put a disclaimer on here when it's just a fanfic? Also known as: Not Naruto.

* * *

Deidara woke up to the sun in his face. Attempting to cover his eyes, Deidara rolled on to his stomach, letting the suns rays warm his back.

He didn't quite remember where he was. He couldn't be back in the slave house, because there was obviously no bed and definitely no sun there. Deidara attempted to open his eyes, but decided to stay still.

"Morning." Came a voice to his right. Deidara shifted his head to see the one making the noise. Ah, he remembered now. It was Sasori-no-danna. Yes. He remembered now. He spilled his fears and likes to him last night. He was being really nice to him, actually. Suddenly, everything was coming back to him.

"Morning..." He said quietly. He got up quickly, flinching from the temporary black out he was experiencing inside his head.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?!" Deidara asked.

"Uh...yeah."

Deidara felt this twinge of happiness in his stomach. "Okay!" He said loudly.

"Brat, quiet. I have a little bit of a head ache."

"Brat, un?" Deidara asked, pouting at this name.

"Yep. Come with me." Sasori said as he got off of the chair he was sitting on.

Deidara got up quickly and examined what he was wearing. He was actually wearing something. Sasori gave him his old t-shirt, which was big, and some new boxers that he bought for him. These were his pajamas. Deidara followed Sasori quickly, trying to meet his pace. They walked down the stairs and Deidara saw somebody familiar. Yeah, he remembered him from somewhere.

"Itachi." Sasori said in monotone. "You're back."

"Yeah. I wanted to see him." He said, his eyes shifting to Deidara, "and the other one."

"Oh." Sasori said, bored of the topic. He began to walk to the table, but Deidara stayed put. "Come on, brat."

"Coming, un." He quickly ran towards Sasori, who was seated at the table now.

Deidara's shirt was loosely clinging to his neck, and when he ran to Sasori, it shifted and showed his shoulder. Pulling it back to it's original spot, Deidara hesitantly sat in a chair beside Sasori.

Sasori sighed, "Remember him?" He asked.

Deidara thought for a moment. He remembered, but he didn't. Does that make sense?

Deidara just shook his head.

"He's Itachi."

"Hi..." Deidara said shyly.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um...cake." He said after a while.

"No cake for breakfast. It's too sweet for you." Sasori warned. Deidara groaned in response.

"I'll give you pie instead." Deidara cocked his head to the side. He's never had that. Sasori glared at him, that has just as much sugar. Itachi gave the faintest of smiles to Deidara as he cut a slice of cake. Deidara caught a glimpse of it and quickly closed his eyes, tensing considerably.

"Don't take the knife towards him, Itachi." Itachi looked at the two and decided it was best to keep it away. He carried the plate towards Deidara and gently set it in front of him. "I want some too." Sasori complained.

"Get your own."

"Cheapo." Saspori replied. Deidara laughed quietly, getting a glare from the red head and an assuring nod from the long haired raven.

Smiling, Deidara took a small piece of pie and put it in his mouth. "I like this too!" He said happily.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggily, trying to remember where he was. He looked around the plain room, settling his eyes on his orange bed spread.

Naruto slowly got out of the bed, regretting it when his feet hit the cold floor of the room. He considered going back into the covers, but when he saw the mirror, he decided to put his interest in that instead. He looked at himself, realizing Sasuke must have replaced his clothes with boxers. They were better then nothing. He began to examine himself more thoroughly, never really getting a chance to before. "Why would anybody want me, when I look like this?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Because you look hot either way." Sasuke said from behind him. Naruto jumped from hearing his voice. He immediately dropped to his knees in front of Sasuke.

"Don't do that." Sasuke muttered

"Don't do what?" Naruto asked, as he glanced up.

"Don't bow like that. Actually, don't bow at all."

"But It's supposed to make you feel better then me..." Naruto muttered. That's exactly what the head guy at the slave house said to him.

"I don't care. It makes me feel weird."

"Oh..." Naruto got up on his feet.

"Come downstairs." Sasuke said. Naruto obeyed, but felt a little nervous going back down in boxers. He was still a little jumpy.

Limping down the hallway, Naruto tried his best to stay behind Sasuke, making sure he wouldn't see his limp. Going down the stairs was pretty hard, too.

Still following Sasuke, they reached the kitchen. Naruto saw Deidara eating something, Sasori in the fridge and...

"Itachi." Sasuke said as he walked towards him.

"Sasuke." He said back.

Naruto sat beside Deidara, watching Itachi and Sasuke. Sasori sat at the table, getting his own piece of pie. Sasuke focused his attention on Sasori.

"Honestly, Sasori, pie for breakfast?"

"It's really good, un." Deidara confirmed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily, "I want that!"

"Hm." Itachi said, "How old are these two?"

"15." Naruto said quietly.

Deidara looked over to Sasori, "17, un."

"You two are slaves, correct?" Deidara nodded.

"Deidara, if you're so old, how come you aren't 'free' yet?"

"Un. I can't until somebody signs my papers and says I am. Until then, I belong to whoever bought me. " Deidara says.

Itachi said nothing, just simply nodded.

After a minute of silence, Itachi decided to speak. "I'm going out for a bit." With that, he left.

"Yeah, I have to go to school now." Sasuke said. "Should have bought you in the summer." He mumbled quietly after. "Stay in your room, Naruto."

"Okay." Naruto sighed. "Why can't I come with you? That'd be so much funner then staying in that boring room. " He complained.

Sasuke sighed and got his shoes on. He already had his uniform on. "It would be so much easier if you didn't. Besides, you don't have the right education."

Naruto sighed. He couldn't really argue with that. "Fine." With that, Sasuke left. Naruto immediately went for his room. Naruto waved to Deidara before he left, Deidara waved as well.

Sasori studied Deidara intensly. "What's that?" He asked suddenly.

"W-what?" Deidara asked nervously. Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and observed it. A slit, maybe a scar, was displayed on his palm. All of a sudden, a tongue came out. Sasori was slightly shocked at this.

"What was that..." Sasori asked slowly.

"Nothing." Deidara said quickly, trying to get his wrist out of Sasori's clutches.

Sasori skilfully grabbed the second one, overpowering the boy. "What were those, Deidara?"

"N-nothing, I said!" He replied stubbornly.

"Brat. I'm going to ask you one more time, what the hell was that?"

Deidara sighed, "A mouth, un." He has been defeated.

"How did I fail to notice this before?"

"I don't know. This is why I'm so popular, I guess. I have one on the other hand, too, un."

"I'm usually much for observant then that. How could I have not noticed that?" Sasori mumbled to himself. Sasori sighed.

"I'm going into the workshop. If you want to stick around, then keep your mouth shut, understand?"

"Yeah, un. I'll be really quiet."

"Good." Sasori walked to down a long hallway, Deidara closely following him.

"Um..." Deidara tried to start a conversation, they weren't in the workshop just yet. "...when will Sasuke get back?"

"I don't know. Whenever he decides to come back, I suppose." Sasori said. He opened up a large door to reveal a dimly lit room. "Just sit on that bed, or something." Sasori said, no interest in his voice.

"Okay." Deidara replied, as he sat on the single sized, white bed. He watched Sasori closely. "Ano, Danna? Do you have any gloves for me?"

Sasori glanced his way, rolled his eyes, and opened a drawer. He then tossed some fabric to him. "I have the fabric, so you try and make them."

"Thanks, un. I need something to cut them with...and put them back together." Sharp scissors were thrown at Deidara, making him shriek. Sasori decided to toss it lighter next time, thread was gently thrown on his lap. Deidara examined the thread, finding a sharp, pointy object inside the black mass. He shrieked once more and tossed it to the other side of the room. Sasori swore it sounded like he was being murdered, or something.

"What did I just tell you, brat?! Be quiet!"

"Ah, sorry, un." He decided against making any gloves, maybe Naruto would make them for him. Sighing, he flopped down on the bed, gently putting the scissors and fabric on the floor.

Time past and Deidara stared boredly at the wall. Before, he had someone to talk to. But now, he had to stay quiet. For Deidara, that was impossible.

"Danna?" Deidara asked. Sasori made no response.

"Danna!" He said again, a little louder this time. No response.

"Sasori-no-danna!" He said louder.

"What?!" Sasori replied, he glared at the blond.

"What are you making?"

Sasori sighed heavily. "Art." He replied.

"Art?" Deidara's eyes lit up at the word. "You're an artist?" Deidara looked at Sasori's work area. It appeared he was making puppets.

"I guess so." Was the reply.

"Those are puppets, right?" Deidara asked. Sasori nodded. "Well, I'm sort of an artist too. I'll show you! I just need some clay." Without glancing at the talking blond, Sasori threw a block of clay towards the blond. Deidara and his hand mouths immediately set to work on his masterpiece.

"Done, un." Deidara said after a while. At this time, Sasori's curiosity took the better of him and he turned to face the blond. There on the bed, was a small, odd bird. Sasori raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the whole thing, keep watching." Deidara said. Then, out of nowhere, the bird made a tiny explosion. "Art is a bang!" Deidara said happily.

"What the fuck!" Sasori said, raising his voice, "That thing exploded!"

"Yeah. That's my art! My step-dad was a terrorist bomber." Deidara said, "He taught me how to do this."

"...You call that art?" Sasori said in disbelief.

"Yes! Art is quick to go, but pretty to look at."

"You brat. That wasn't art! That was a fucking bomb that could have killed us all! Besides, everybody knows art is eternal."

"No it's not! Eternal art is just boring!"

"Eternal art will be there forever. That is the only kind of art."

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is."

"No!" Deidara was getting angry. "Besides, who would like those ugly puppets anyway? That's definitely not art!"

Sasori snapped. He jumped at Deidara, pinning him to the floor. "That's what you really think?" Sasori said, his face full of hate and anger.

"Yeah..." Deidara muttered quietly, he couldn't back down now...

"Are. You. Sure." Sasori said, pronouncing every word slowly, Deidara could even see the venom dripping from the letters.

"...Hai..." Deidara closed his eyes, fear rolling in. But, pride soon took over, he would not back down. His belief in art was just too strong, besides, it's too late now. He was already in deep. "Definitely." He opened his eyes again, seeing Sasori smirking evilly.

"Well, how would you feel if I turned you into my 'ugly' art?" Deidara's eyes widened.

"W-what? Y-you can't do that! Puppets can't be made out of real humans, un?"

"They can't?" Sasori faked shock. "Oh," he said, smirking again, "damn right they can be made out of real humans. I experimented on a corpse once." Sasori grabbed the blonds waist, picking him up. Deidara started kicking and screaming, desperate to get away from this psycho. Carrying the boy, obviously putting no effort into it, he walked towards his work station.

"Stop, un!" Deidara yelled, "Please don't do this!"

Sasori strapped him down to a table. "Oh, but you had this coming, stupid boy." Sasori said, smiling a horribly sadistic smile.

"No! I didn't mean it, un!" He said, pleading.

"Oh, Deidara. Tell me again, how do you feel about knives?" Sasori held one in front of his face, sending Deidara into a screaming fit.

"Stop! You know I hate them! I thought I was saved when you bought me! I thought that you would be kind to me, help me through my horrible life, even if I had to have sex with you a lot, I still thought that you were my savior. But you're not. You just bought me so you could try and make another human puppet, right? You just wanted me for you 'art', right, un?"

"No. I thought you looked good. And yes, I just wanted a lot of good fucks. Deidara, you were great that one night I got you. I wanted to be with you for another three years. But, did I know you were going to do this? No. Besides, now you can be with me for the rest of my life." Sasori smirked, examining where he should start cutting first.

Tears swelled in Deidara's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry, un! I didn't know you were like this..." Deidara closed his eyes and forced himself to relax a little bit. "After that one night, I wondered if you were going to come back. If you did, I promised myself that I would try my best to keep you happy." Deidara smiled weakly. "So, whatever will make you happy."

"_Shit." _Sasori said to himself. Sighing, he weighed out his choices. Finally, he walked towards the door, shut off the lights, and closed the door. Leaving Deidara in complete darkness, wondering if he said the right thing or not.

"I'm not dead..." Deidara whispered weakly.

* * *

Naruto sighed to himself. He'd been laying in this room for what seemed like forever. He tried to amuse himself by seeing how many different shapes he could see on the ceiling, and making funny faces in the mirror. Both amused him for around half an hour.

"Boring..." Naruto muttered to himself. He was now rolling around in the blankets. "Ugh. I hate this so much. I used to have Deidara before, but now, I'm alone!" He said in exasperation.

Naruto got up and walked to the closed door, moving the knob to open it. "No way!" He said loudly, "who locked it?!" Sighing, he sat on the floor. "Sasuke has to come back soon...I've been waiting too long."

"Have you?" Came a voice from the other side of the door. Naruto jumped back.

"Shit!" He yelled loudly.

"My God, watch you're mouth." Sasuke said as he opened the door.

"Sorry..." Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke closed the door and locked it. "You know," Sasuke leaned on Naruto, both of them sitting on the bed. "I've had a long day today."

"YOU had a long day today? Ha! I've been the one stuck in a bedroom by myself all day!"

"Well, now, you're stuck in a bedroom with me." Sasuke smirked. "Make me feel better, Naruto. I've had an annoying day at school."

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke eyed Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, reading his eyes. Finally, he got off the bed and on his knees.

"No!" Sasuke said, dissapointment in his eyes. "Just kiss me. I want you begging for more."

Naruto felt confused, he hasn't met anybody who didn't want a good suck when it was offered to them. Naruto got back on his feet and layed on the bed, his back touching the cool sheets. Sasuke climbed on top of him, his eyes looked tired. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's head, bring him down to his lips. They shared a minute of passionate kissing. Pulling up for air, Sasuke plunged back in, lightly touching Naruto's small and frail body. Naruto moaned quietly, losing his fingers in Sasuke's beautiful, jet black hair.

After a while, Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, a trail of saliva still connecting them.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned away from the blond, laying on his side. "What."

"What happened today?"

"Just stuff."

"Please tell me, Sasuke." Naruto said quietly. He crawled to the other side of him and faced the older man.

Sasuke sighed. "Where do you know Gaara from?"

"W-what?"

"You heard me, Naruto, answer me or else I'm taking you back."

"You'd really take me back if I didn't answer you?"

"You don't know me, Naruto."

"He...tested me out."

"Tested you out?"

"Yeah. When I first came here, I had to be..tested to see if I was good enough to serve as a sex slave."

"So he was the tester?"

"Yeah. He said I was good." Naruto crawled back to the other side of Sasuke, he didn't really want to look at him right now.

"You are good. You make me feel better"

"So why are you so sad right now?"

"I'm not sad," Sasuke replied, "I'm angry."

"At who?"

"Gaara and Neji."

"Gaara and Neji? W-why?" Naruto asked, closing his eyes tightly.

"You know why, Naruto. I finally figured it out today. How's your ass?"

"W-what?!"

"You're probably sore, right?"

"N-n-no! Why would I be sore!"

"Naruto..."

"I-I would never let anyone else touch me willingly, except for my Master! H-he can do whatever he pleases to me!"

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, "Why are you saying all of this?"

"You're sad. I just want to make you happy."

* * *

If you didn't read what I wrote before, please do so!

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed this! Also, sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy lately.

Also, I've gotten a lot of emails asking me why I write rape so much. Well, it's a little hard to avoid considering I'm writing two stories about sex slaves...

Well, Ja ne!


	7. Missions

While I was making this, I was eating this Tangy Zangy's (I think that's what they were called, I ended up throwing away the wrapper.) They're not very good. They have a weird aftertaste, but they're pretty sour, which I like.

Yeah, and it does not go very good with braces.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Danna." Deidara said quietly, darkness surrounded him. A shadowy figure was beside the table Deidara was strapped to.

"Are you?" He asked.

"Yeah, un." He paused. "I really didn't mean what I said."

"You're going to have to make up for it later."

"Yes, Danna." The light flickered on and Deidara let his eyes adjust to the light. Sasori began to un-do his straps and got him off the table.

"Good. Now get you're ass out of my workshop."

"Hai!" Deidara scrambled away, trying not to upset him again.

Deidara cautiously walked away from the crazy man, swearing to himself he will never bring up the topic of art. Ever.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Or, Deidara assumed it was the doorbell. He quickened his pace, unsure if Naruto was still in his room or not. He'd have to answer it.

He reached the door in no time, and opened the giant door.

A girl was standing on the end. Brown hair, styled with two buns. She carried some books with her. Deidara swore that she seemed familiar somehow.

"Uchiha residence, un." Deidara said slowly, trying to figure out where he remembered her from. A daughter of a previous master? Maybe a house maid that he perhaps assisted? He knew he saw her somewhere...

"Oh my god..." She said quietly.

Deidara looked at her, stunned. Was there something on his face? Wait, he was wearing his pajamas still. Maybe she's offended about that, for some reason?

"Aren't you Deidara?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..."

* * *

Sasuke remained silent.

"_You're sad. I just want to make you happy." _What was he trying to pull? Sucking up to Sasuke like that? Who does he think he is, anyway? Sasuke sighed, keeping it inaudible.

Naruto decided to close his eyes, uncertain how Sasuke would react to those words. _"You're sad. I just want to make you happy." _They just slipped out. Naruto wasn't sure whether or not he regretted letting those words slip out. So far, Sasuke was silent. Was this a good sign? Naruto wasn't sure.

* * *

"Don't you remember me?" The girl asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Er...no?"

"Think back!" She said smiling, "slave house."

A flash erupted in Deidara's brain. "Oh!" he said, "Tenten!"

"There we go!" she said, still smiling, "I can't believe you're living here! Who owns you?"

"Sasori-danna, un."

"Danna? Aw! That's so cute!" She said, giggling, "how's that going for you?"

"Er...he's slightly insane." Deidara said, laughing nervously. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." She said as she stepped inside, Deidara shut the door behind her. "I just came here to give Sasuke some of the books he forgot, he seemed to be in a hurry to leave the school." She paused and looked around. "But I never expected you to be here!" She seemed to go into thought. "Hm...I thought that Itachi, the eldest Uchiha, would have bought you instead of Sasori."

"How come?"

"I didn't know Sasori was gay..." She said.

"Oh...well, maybe he's not, and he just wants me for work? He hasn't done anything sexual to me yet, un." "_Except for that one night he was 'testing me out'." _He said to himself. _But," _Deidara started reasoning with himself, _"what does he want me for? If he wanted sex, I'd give it to him. If he wanted to turn me into a puppet, he had the chance to do that already...so..." _

"Maybe." Tenten replied, "but I guess it doesn't really matter, as long as you're not with some ugly pervert. I think you're all set, because the whole house is filled with hotties." She winked. "It's also good to see that you're wearing clothes."

He laughed. "Yeah, it feels weird, but I don't feel as exposed now, un."

"Good. Can you give these to Sasuke for me, please?"

"Oh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks. I'll come visit you again, Deidara!" She said happily. "We should go for lunch sometime."

Deidara nodded. "Okay."

"Bye, Dei-chan." She said happily. She waved at him and stepped out of the house.

Deidara waved back and shut the door. He looked at the books Tenten asked to give to Sasuke. "I wish I could read this...un." He muttered quietly.

He set out to go to Sasuke's room. He was now on a mission.

He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again.

No answer.

"Sasuke-san?"

Still no answer.

Deidara sighed. Maybe Sasuke went somewhere before coming home? That means Naruto would still be in his room. Maybe Naruto would be better off giving it to him, since he'll probably end up seeing him first.

"Naruto?" He knocked on the door.

* * *

"No..." Sasuke said.

"What?" The blond asked, opening his eyes again.

"There is no reason for you to want to make me feel happy."

"What? Yes there is!" Naruto said.

"Not really." He muttered, making sure to face away from Naruto.

"Yeah there is! You're my Master! My owner! So it just naturally makes me feel sad when you're sad because I have to be around you a lot. It was the same as Deidara. That's why, no matter what, we tried not to be broken. We needed to keep each other happy somehow, even when we were separated."

"You look pretty tame to me."

"...No...I'm just cooperating."

"No. That guy in the slave house made it extremely clear that you were an annoying brat, in need of...taming."

"...he doesn't know anything."

"I'm sure he does. Who broke you, Naruto?"

"Nobody! I will never be broken! Ever!"

Sasuke sighed, "Was it that guy that bought you before me?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. I'm tired now."

"Liar."

"Shut up!" He sighed, raising his voice.

"Don't raise your voice at me."

Naruto was getting another flashback.

"_Don't touch me." The blond boy said to the older man._

"_Oh, well aren't you the feisty one. I can do whatever I want to you. I own you." the older man placed his hand on Naruto's cheek, stroking it._

"_I said don't touch me!" Naruto raised his voice. The man stopped stroking the tanned cheek. _

"_Don't-" he dug his nails into Naruto's cheek._

"_Ever-" he went deeper, causing Naruto to gasp._

"_Raise-" the skin was breaking, drawing some blood._

"_Your voice at me EVER again." More blood came up, making Naruto scream._

"_Understand?" He asked slowly._

"_Y-yes!" Naruto replied._

"_Good boy." Orochimaru returned to stroking his cheek. _

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto muttered quietly. Damn flashbacks.

"My point." Sasuke muttered.

The two boys faced away from each other, staying in silence. Sasuke was still pissed off, Naruto could feel it in the air.

"Naruto?" there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's Deidara. Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Naruto said automatically.

The door opened, "Have you seen Sasuke? I need to give him-" he glanced at the angry teen beside Naruto. "Oh. Hi, Sasuke. I have some books I was supposed to give to you, yeah."

"From who?"

"Tenten. She said you left them at school."

"Oh." He motioned for Deidara to come closer to him. Deidara obeyed.

"She said you were in a really big hurry to get out of the school, un."

"Did she?"

"Yeah..." Deidara said, handing the books to Sasuke, who was still lying on his side, facing left.

"Thanks." He muttered. "Where's 'Sori?"

Deidara stiffened. Naruto noticed this.

"What's wrong Dei?"

"Er...nothing. H-he's in the workshop. Working on his puppets, un."

"Oh. Typical of him." Sasuke sighed. He seemed really tired.

"Do you want me to go get him, un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"No."

Deidara sighed in relief. There was an awkward silence in the room as Deidara stood beside Sasuke.

"Is Sasori gay, un?" Deidara blurted out.

"What?" Sasuke asked, looking at the older blond curiously.

"Uh...oops." He muttered out.

"You want to know if Sasori is gay or not? ...why?"

"Er...well, Tenten said she didn't know that Sasori was gay. She said if anyone bought me, she thought it would be the eldest Uchiha, un."

"Hm..." he thought about it for a moment. "I'm not sure. Go ask him."

"Teme! Don't make him do that!" Naruto growled.

"I am making him do it, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe!"

"Don't call me teme."

Deidara sighed, "Okay..." Sasori was probably going to kill him.

"Bastard! What if Sasori is touchy about these sort of questions?"

"We'll just find out once Deidara asks."

"Idiot!" Naruto growled.

"Shut up you-"

Deidara set off on another one of his missions. This one seemed like a suicide mission. Ugh. Deidara sighed and made his way back to the workshop.

"I'm going to die...un." he mumbled to himself.

He approached the Workshop Of Doom and took a giant breath. He knocked on the door. "Sasori-danna?"

Silence.

"Danna, un?"

"...what do you want, brat? I'm busy."

"Can I come in?"

"Whatever."

Deidara entered the room. He looked around and sat back on the bed, avoiding that God forsaken table.

Sasori smirked.

"Danna, Sasuke wants to know if you're gay, un."

"Why would Sasuke care about my sexual orientation?" Sasori asked, looking up from his puppets.

"I don't know!"

"Well, tell him it's none of his business."

"Kay..." Deidara sat there in silence for a little, "So, why did you buy me then, un?"

"Why?"

"Yeah. You haven't even had sex with me, or, uh, raped me yet. Most people do that the second we get into their house, un."

"Well, I'm different."

"So what did you buy me for, un?"

"Lots of things."

Deidara looked at the artist, he started working on his puppets again. "Like what?"

"Whatever I want you to do, you'll do it. So, anything."

"Like what? You haven't made me do anything yet, un."

"Hm."

"And...and you haven't done anything to me yet except threaten to make me into a puppet, un."

"Do you _want _me to make you into a puppet?"

"Uh...no, I just feel useless when I'm not doing anything for you, un."

Sasori sighed deeply, "listen brat, just go and tell Sasuke it's none of his business, and come back over here."

"Okay, un!" The blond said happily, he was being useful now.

Deidara happily made his way toward the blonde's room, smiling the whole way. He was so easily pleased.

"Sasuke!" He said, as he walked into the room. He stopped in his tracks.

Ew.

They were making out.

"Er...Sasuke, sorry to interupt, but Sasori says it's none of your business. I'll be going now, un."

He left the room.

* * *

"Bastard! What if Sasori is touchy about these sort of questions?"

"We'll just find out once Deidara asks."

"Idiot!" Naruto growled.

"Shut up you-" Deidara left the room, "dumb ass!"

"Dumb ass?!" Naruto shouted.

"Seems your hearing is in check." Sasuke muttered.

"Ugh! You're such a bastard!" Naruto screamed loudly.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "I need you to shut up."

"What if I don't want to?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a full two minutes, Naruto staring back. Challenging him.

Suddenly, Sasuke lunged at Naruto, straddling his hips.

"I'll just have to make you shut up then, idiot."

"Hey I'm not-" He was right, Sasuke did shut him up.

Lips smacked together, and moved in harmony together. Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's hands and entwined their fingers together. Naruto was sprawled on the bed, and Sasuke was laying on top of him, their hands together. Naruto made a tiny moan, which made Sasuke kiss slightly rougher. More possessively.

"Sasuke!" A happy voice seemed to enter the room.

The speaker was quiet, which made the room fill with kissing sounds.

"Er...Sasuke, sorry to interrupt, but Sasori says it's none of your business. I'll be going now, un."

"Well, what do you know." Sasuke muttered in between kisses.

* * *

"That was...weird, un." He made his way back to the workshop.

"Danna, un. I'm back." He called as he opened the door.

"Finally." He said. "You're going to the store with me today. Haku isn't here, so you're going to help me carry groceries instead."

"Who's Haku, un?"

"He's one of Itachi's slaves. I don't think he's used for sex, just for work, maybe. He hasn't been back in a while, I wonder what Itachi is making him do..."

"Itachi has other slaves?"

"He has two. Haku and Kisame. Haku is used for chores, and I think Kisame was the one that was used for sex."

"Oh..." Deidara said. He'll have to meet them soon.

"Let's go." Sasori said. He put the puppet aside and got up. He glanced at Deidara. "You need clothes first. Go change."

"Okay, un." He headed upstairs again.

He never really used to wear clothes.

So...how the hell do you put some of this stuff on?

Deidara sighed in annoyance. He found a shirt, it was blue, and that was pretty easy to put of. The pants were a little difficult. He kept getting tangled up. And the shoes? They were the hardest of them all. Deidara just settled for some sandals that he saw. He glanced in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good. The t-shirt wasn't very tight, so it didn't show any of his ribs. He looked somewhat healthy in these clothes.

He ran back downstairs, and tripped on his sandals. He swore he was going to land head first on the hard floor, which happened to be a long way down, but he was saved. His savior put him back on the steps and laughed a little. He looked up to see who it was. It wasn't anybodies voice that he recognized.

"Careful there, kiddo." He said. The man was tall, and muscular, and his hair was blue. He looked pretty cool to Deidara.

"Thanks, un. I kind of lost my balance."

"Yeah, those shoes are pretty hard to walk in." He offered a hand to Deidara. "Name's Kisame."

"Itachi's sex slave!"

"Uh..." Kisame shook his hand quickly. "I suppose, but just between us," he looked around. "I'm actually the topper." He winked.

"Oh..." Deidara smiled. "My names Deidara."

"You're new here?"

"Yeah. I'm Sasori's." Realization hit him. "Oh! I gotta go. I'm going to the store with Sasori, un!" He said happily.

"See you around, kiddo."

"Bye, un!"

It was off to the store now.

* * *

Hey, I guess nothing really interesting happened here. Just some kissing, talking...

Well, there were some interesting parts. Like Tenten's appearance. We also learned who Itachi's slaves are. I know you've been waiting for that! ...maybe not?

Oh well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I certainly hope that this story isn't getting boring to you. That's my worst nightmare!

Review maybe? My stories haven't been getting much love lately...thanks to all that reviewed last chapter, even if it wasn't as many as I expected, I still appreciate it! :)


	8. Unexpected Encounter

Hello!

I'd like to thanks **cardcaptor111**, yes, your review did make me very happy! Believe it or not, when I get reviews from you, and everyone else, I do a twirl too!

I'd also like to say this: **skyglazingMaro **and **dino6 **reviewed at the EXACT same time! I was very impressed by this, which some people will probably think is weird, but still.

Also, this chapter is a little boring. Maybe? Maybe not? Well, if it is, I apologize. I just wasn't feeling the inspiration coming to me at all.

* * *

Deidara walked quickly with Sasori down the street. "Neh, Danna, un, where are we going? I'm bored." He complained loudly. "And why do I have to wear this leash still? I thought it was gone for good, un!"

Sasori sighed deeply. A migraine was coming on. He could feel it.

"Deidara." He said slowly, "shut up."

"Danna! Theres no reason to talk to me like that."

"We're going shopping."

"You have like, lots of maids, don't you? Then make them go shopping! Un! These sandles are uncomfortable."

"Well who's fault is that?"

"Yours!" Deidara said angrily. He has...a lot of mood swings.

"How is it mine?" Sasori asked, enraged.

"You could have told me that they'd be uncomfortable. I almost died walking in them! But then I was saved. But NOT by you! Kisame should be the one to have bought me. He's a _real _hero, un."

"He's just another slave. He wouldn't be able to buy you."

"He's a hero! He'd figure it out! That's what heroes do, un!"

"Shut up." Sasori pulled the leash harder.

"I heard one of my previous masters talking about how this was illegal. Shouldn't you maybe take the leash off? Apparently you can get arrested for this."

"You can." Sasori said, "but ever since Jiraiya took over as Konoha's Hokage, pretty much everything is legal now."

"They can do that?"

"Yeah. You were a while out of Konoha, so that other person was probably from somewhere else."

"Wow..." Deidara muttered. "Who is this Jiraiya, anyway, yeah?"

"I told you. Konoha's Hokage. They do things weirdly around here, I'm used to the sandy Suna."

"You're not from here, hm?" Deidara asked as he continued walking down a sidewalk.

"No. I came here a while ago when my parents died. My grand-parents were soon announced 'unfit' to care for me. So I moved in with Itachi and Sasuke, my cousins."

"They're your cousins?"

"That's what I said, brat."

"Okay." Deidara was quiet for a little bit. "Holy shit! What's that, un?" Deidara pointed to a statue in a sitting park beside the sidewalk.

"It's a statue..." Sasori said slowly, giving Deidara enough time to comprehend each word.

"It's so pretty, un!" Deidara ran up to the statue, forcing Sasori to run with him to avoid choking himself. Deidara tilted his head to the side, examining the art.

"It looks like letters, un." He said.

"They are."

The artwork consisted of four letters. L-O-V-E. The 'L', however, was on top of the 'V', and the 'O', slanted to the right, stayed on top of the 'E'. It was tall, Deidara didn't even reach the end of the 'E'. The colors contained the colors red, green, and blue. Red being the major color.

"What do they say, un?"

"Love." He replied. "I think this was by Robert Indiana. There's also a myth on this statue. They say that if a young couple meets here, then their love will be fulfilled."

"Really? Do you believe in that?"

"I don't know. I never meant anyone here. Besides, a statue can't fulfill your love."

"Oh. Well I like it. It's really pretty, un."

"I thought you liked flashy art."

"I like all art. Flashy art is just better." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we need to hurry up."

"Okey dokey, Danna, un!" Deidara said happily as he gave one last glance at the beautiful statue. He'd have to ask Sasori to bring him there again.

"I need to buy some materials for my puppets, can you handle that?"

"No duh, un" Deidara said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. We can buy you some gloves too, since you have that weird needle fear thing."

"Hey, it's not my fault, un!" Deidara argued.

"Ssh." Sasori hushed Deidara, not wanting to carry on the argument any further.

Deidara walked as quickly as he could, trying his hardest not to trip on those horrible sandles, and kept quiet as to not upset Sasori. Who knows, what if Sasori was getting somethings for the puppet he's going to make out of the poor blond? Deidara didn't want to take that chance.

Sasori kept his grasp tight on the leash, making sure Deidara wouldn't get lost, or in his stupidity, suddenly trip on his sandles and get hit by a bus. No. We wouldn't want that to happen. Making a turn, Sasori and Deidara crossed the street and approached a large store.

"We're here, Deidara." Sasori said, "stay with me the whole time, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. I don't want you getting lost or anything." Sasori entered the store, letting the cool, conditioned air dance on his skin.

"Whoa!" Deidara said loudly as he gazed through endless amounts of art supplies. "This is amazing!"

"Yep." Sasori merely said as he made his way down to the wood area, glancing at supplies on his way like glitter, paint, and crayons. He payed no mind to them as he entered the wood area, Deidara following closely behind.

Sasori made his way to the front desk immediately.

"Can I help you?" The man in front asked boredly, setting down his book.

"Yeah." Sasori said, "I have an order that came in."

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Sasori." The red head started tapping his foot quietly, he was starting to get impatient.

"Yeah. It's here." The man said, taking out a fairly large package. "Do you want help? It's heavy."

"I've got someone to help." Sasori said, motioning to Deidara.

The man stared at the blond, perhaps examining him. He gave him a distasteful look and continued to read his book. "Whatever." He mumbled, as he turned the page.

"Come on, Deidara." Sasori pulled on the leash when the blond wouldn't budge. Deidara gave the man one last heated glare and obeyed.

"Why did he give me that look, un?" Deidara said as they walked away from the counter.

A woman, who was passing by, stopped in front of the two men. "It's because we're better then you. Judging by the collar, you're just a mere slave, and the rest of us are free human beings."

"I'm a human being, too, un!" Deidara said.

"No, you're just a slave. We use you for our convenience."

Deidara glared at the woman with all his strength. "You're talking like we're of a different- and lower species, un."

"Let's go, Deidara." Sasori said. Deidara growled quietly in anger, flipped the woman off, and followed Sasori.

"She's such a bitch." Deidara commented sourly.

"I know, Deidara. Just forget about it."

Deidara looked surprised at his Danna. "I can't forget about it, un..."

"Just try. I promise you that you'll forget about it soon."

"Okay." Deidara said slowly as Sasori made his way to the counter.

"We need gloves, un." Deidara reminded Sasori, pulling on his shirt slightly.

"I know, Deidara. We need to get that somewhere else, they just have fabrics here. Of course if you're willing to make one yourself, then we can get it here."

"NO!"Deidara screamed loudly. Hearing murmurs, Deidara glanced around.

"Shut up, Deidara. Don't cause a scene."

"Sorry, Danna. Accident."

He sighed. "I swear, it feels like I just bought a kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Deidara said.

Sasori sighed again, signed some papers, gave the man in front of the till some money, and made his way to the exit.

"Danna, un, seriously! I'm not a-" Deidara cut himself off as he stared wide eyed at the man now entering the store. The man, however, payed no notice the the shocked blond and went on his way, simply giving him a smug smirk on his way past.

"Dei, what's wrong?" Sasori asked as he peered at the blonds still shocked features.

"N-nothing, I'm fine, Danna. Let's go." Deidara began to walk, as did Sasori, not wanting to unnecessarily choke the younger. They exited the store, and Deidara stared at the sky. It was already dark. Weird, he didn't recall staying in there for too long.

Deidara and Sasori continued on their ways, Sasori leading Deidara back home; he got what he wanted, no need to stay here any longer then necessary.

Deidara's mind was swimming with thought. He recognized that man, and he knew the man recognized him, too.

He recognized him all too well.

It was his former Master he just saw.

* * *

Naruto lay motionless on the bed as he recovered from that sudden make-out session. Sasuke laid beside him, a triumphant smirk present on his face.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's left hand, the only one he could reach without putting any effort into it, and squeezed it tight. He's had a rough day, Naruto knew that. So Naruto squeezed back.

Sasuke turned his head to the right, examining the blond.

Naruto turned his head to the left, examining the raven.

"Are you tired?" The raven asked.

"Not really." The blond replied.

"Okay." He merely said, bringing Naruto's hand to his mouth and kissing the palm.

"You know what?" He asked lightly.

"What?"

"I'm going to make you fall in love with me."

Naruto stared at Sasuke. "That's impossible." He muttered, taking his hand away from Sasuke.

"I'll prove it possible."

"I can't fall in love with a Master. It's not allowed."

"Break the rules."

"I'd rather not."

"I'll give you no choice." Sasuke smiled lightly, grasping Naruto's hand again.

"No you wont, I can't fall in love with you, that's the rules." He pulled away.

"Just be a rebel." Sasuke said, "It'll make things a lot easier for you. I know you're just dieing to admit your love to me."

"You wish." Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'd rather go back to my previous Master then fall in love with you." He said firmly. Of course, that was a lie.

"Harsh." Sasuke muttered. "But I will make you fall in love with me. No matter what." He smiled a handsome smile, which any girl would bow at his feet for, but Naruto ignored it.

"But true." Naruto muttered. It was another lie, but he said it for emphasis.

"You make it sound like I'm impossible to fall in love with."

"You are. For me." Sasuke shook his head lightly.

"You can't choose who you fall in love with."

"I know. So I'm just going to avoid falling in love at all. It's easier that way."

"It's not that enjoyable." Sasuke stated.

"My _life _isn't that enjoyable."

Sasuke sighed, fed up with this petty conversation. His handsomeness alone wasn't enough to make Naruto bow at his feet—willingly. So, he'll just have to go with Step. 2, seducing him.

"Oh, but Naruto," Sasuke said, whispering in his ear, "I can make your life more enjoyable." He nipped at his ear lobe slightly.

Naruto breathed in slowly, trying to bring his ear away from Sasuke's mouth.

"You disagree?" Sasuke asked, giving one final nip, then laid on his side.

"Yep."

"Hn." His award winning conversation closer took it's toll.

Naruto stared at the wall. Studying it.

Sasuke stared at Naruto. Studying him.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto asked, glaring at Sasuke.

"You. Obviously."

"Stop looking at me. It's making me feel weird."

"Really?"

"Yes, teme."

"Oh, I see." He said, smirking slightly.

"You're pissing me off."

"I know." Sasuke went from seductive to asshole in no time. He wasn't trying to be an ass, it just came naturally.

"Stop it then." Sasuke decided he'd better get back on track.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. How can I make it up to you?" He purred sexily.

"Leave this room and don't come back." Naruto answered coldly.

Sasuke was silent for a moment. "Alright." He planted a kiss on his forehead, got off the bed, and headed for the door.

Naruto was speechless for a second.

"I'm not coming back 'til after school tomorrow. You can't come out 'til I get back." Sasuke responded just as coldly.

"But—" Sasuke cut him off.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Then he shut the door.

"But I'm hungry!" Naruto whined loudly.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori hurried back, Sasori often reminded Deidara to slow down or else he's going to get hit by a bus.

"Danna! Let's go! Un!" He said impatiently, dragging the 'un'.

Sasori sighed in irritation. "Don't worry, I'm coming."

Deidara grabbed Sasori's hand, making him let go of the leash and started running.

"Hey!" Sasori yelled, "why're you in such a hurry?"

"Um...no reason, un. I just want to get back."

"Well, stop running." Deidara halted. "That's better."

"I just need to talk to Naruto right away, un."

"Why so eager?"

"I might forget what I want to say, un." Deidara replied.

"Right." Sasori said slowly. "We're here anyway, you can see it, can't you?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara said happily. Quickening his steps, but not running, they made their way to the house.

Opening the door, Deidara let Sasori take off his leash, and then yelled, "Naruto!" as loudly as he could.

Footsteps could be heard heading downstairs. Naruto's mouth molded into a large smile once he saw Deidara.

"Where did you go?"

"Shopping with Danna."

"Oh!" Naruto said happily.

"I need to talk to you, Naruto."

"Oh?"

"Upstairs right now, let's go."

"'Kay." They both made their way upstairs, leaving Sasori at the door, wondering just what happened.

"Naruto..." Deidara said once they reached his room, "I saw him."

"Saw who?"

"_Him_."

"What? Where?!" Naruto asked, realizing who Deidara was referring to as 'him'.

"At the art store Sasori took me to. He walked in when we were walking out."

"Did he do anything?"

"No, he just gave me that weird look he always gives, you know, the one that makes him look like he thinks he's better then us."

"Oh, well that's it?"

"Yeah."

"That's all you had to tell me?"

"Yeah. But I'm still kind of worried. I mean, he didn't seem surprised or anything."

"Well, from our experiences, he's a man without emotion. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah. You're probably right." But still, somewhere in his heart, Deidara was afraid.

* * *

Finally done! Lord, it felt like forever writing this story up. -Sighs-

I believe I'll be ending the story in two or more chapters.

Also, I need your help! I'm thinking of painting my room, but I'm not sure of what color. I want two colors though, but I'm not sure which. Can you help me out? I just need two colors, why they would look good together, and why they would look good in my room.

Right now, I'm thinking of purple and yellow since they're complimentary colors.


	9. Good Job Today

Wow! I can't believe this story is getting such incredible love! Lot's of people have been saying stuff like, "I just can't put this down!" "It's such an amazing story!" and "You're such an amazing author!" I love that! It makes me smile and feel all warm and tingly inside! It's a wonderful feeling. Thank you everyone!

And some people reacted strongly to having Orochimaru appear in the last chapter, for example: "omg! noz! go away oro! -walks over and wacks oro with a stick-" Bahaha, that made me laugh! Hehe, good job with that review, **Sasodei-rules**.

And also, Deidara has been held hostage by **Blender angel**. To free him, I'll update. :)

And becuase of all this love I have received....

I have decided...

**NOT TO END THE STORY SO QUICKLY ANYMORE!!** Yay!! I was thinking about stepping it up a notch, but then I decided I didn't want to rush the ending I had in mind. I'm thinking that next chapter, the actual plot will begin.

Also, thank you very much for all the paint ideas! I painted my dressor a nice light purple, and I think I'm just going to experiment from then on. Thanks for the help!

Enjoy with the story!

* * *

Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, shiftly looking around the area, "I need to get back to my room!"

"Why, un?"

"I told Sasuke to leave and never come back, and he ordered me to stay in my room 'til he gets back from school tomorrow. If he sees me, who knows what'll happen!"

"Hurry up, then!" Deidara said, looking around the area as well.

"Bring me some ramen when Sasuke isn't looking!" Naruto shouted as he sneakily ran up the stairs. Every time he took a step, he would look at his surroundings, making sure Sasuke wasn't creeping behind a corner, ready to pounce him.

"Okay!" Deidara said. He looked up at Sasori, who was watching the blond be a moron on the stairs.

"Deidara." He said, "take this package and put it on the desk in my workshop, okay? Then come back here and make us some supper. It's already dark and we haven't eaten yet, I'm sure you're starving. Go now."

"Yes, un." Deidara said. At the moment, he was being useful to Sasori. That was all that mattered. He made his way to the workshop, quietly mumbling to himself. "I'll bring Naruto some, too. He won't be able to eat until Sasuke gets home. It's not ramen, but I'm sure he'll appreciate anything right now." Over the years, Deidara has found that he likes talking to himself. It gives him a sense of comfort, makes him feel like he's not so lonely, especially when he's separated from Naruto. His master's think he's insane, but he probably couldn't care less.

He opened the door to the workshop, walking straight to the desk, not wishing to waste any time. He cautiously moved some of the papers to make room, careful not to mess up the order Sasori had them in. He placed the package on the new space he made, content on not making a mess. He left the room, thinking about what exactly he should make for supper. What does Sasori like to eat? Is he allergic to anything? Or maybe he's just making supper for himself? He'll have to straighten everything out when he gets to the kitchen.

"Danna, un." He asked timidly as he entered the cooking area, "what should I make?" He wasn't sure if he was allowed to ask questions about this or not. He took a risk and hoped for the best.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yeah, un. I can't read so I usually just make what I think would be good. I specialize in stews, I guess." Well, there really was no effort to put into making stew. Just chop up some meat and vegetables, and there you have it.

"Then make whatever you think would be good."

"Okay, un. Are you going to eat?"

Yeah, sure." He liked the freedom his master was giving him. _If _someone wanted him to cook, they would give him specific instructions. If he made it wrong, punishment was certain. Deidara wanted to do his best. Once again, he decided, he was being useful to his master. He lived to please, and damnit, he was going to make the best damn stew Sasori had ever tasted. "Everything is in the fridge. I'll be in that room," he said, pointing to the room with a giant-ass library, "just call me when you're done." He walked leisurely to the 'book room' and looked through the collection of books. He picked one out and sat on the couch, opening it up. He was fully engrossed in his book now.

Deidara decided it would be best if he actually made something good. He took Sasori's advice and looked in the fridge. That fridge must be a chef's dream! Everything was in there. Everything. There was more food there then he's ever seen in his whole _life. _Deidara sighed. He began to work. Pulling out some...meat, he looked for something to cut it up with. He looked through a couple drawers, finally finding the knifes. He took in a shaky breath as he stared at them, trying to work up the courage to actually _touch_ it. Adrenaline overtook his body as he reached for the knife, but it quickly faded. Deidara pulled his hand away from the utensil and shuddered.

Sasori watched the scene with mild amusement. After that cake incident, he was fully aware that Deidara had an unusual fear of knifes, or rather, anything immensely sharp. He considered for a moment whether or not to help his slave, but he decided against it. He was a slave after all. If Sasori took over now, he might get a little too dependent on his Master. Besides, he wanted him to get over his fear of sharp things. If he didn't he would be completely useless. Sasori didn't want that.

With small hesitation, Deidara just decided to dump the whole hunk of meat into the waiting pot on the stove. "Hey!" Sasori yelled in irritation. "You can't do that! Take it out and cut it!" Deidara gasped. He didn't know he was being watched. Carefully avoiding being burned, Deidara grabbed the meat and set it back on the cutting board.

Sasori rolled his eyes. What a stupid slave.

"D-danna, un...I-I think I need help, un."

"No you don't. You specialize in stews, right? Hurry up."

"I-I..." Deidara's face fell. "Yes, Danna." With shaky fingers, Deidara picked up the knife. He unsteadily pressed it onto the meat. Closing his eyes, he jabbed it in, cutting off a corner. Surprise filled his features as his brain registered exactly what he just did. He cut it! He did it...

His victory lead Deidara into a temporary high. Out of adrenaline, he cut up the whole hunk of meat, sticking it all into the pot. He looked over to Sasori, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Good boy." Sasori said from the other room. "Continue your work." Deidara nodded, happy of the praise from his master. He obeyed, looking for some vegetables to put in the soup. With slightly less shaky fingers, he cut up carrots, beans, potatoes and other random vegetables he thought would go good together. Then he added spices and flavor to the broth and stirred.

"Almost done!" Deidara said as he waited for the stew to cook. "Almost, almost, almost, un." He sung to himself.

"Come here, then. You don't need to stand by the stove."

"Yes, un." Deidara made his way to Sasori.

"Sit." He sat on the floor, directly in front of Sasori. "...you can sit on the couch, you know." He told him.

"I'd rather not, un..."

"Why not?" Sasori asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a rule..."

"Well I think that slave house has too many rules." Sasori got off of the couch, plopping beside the blond and crossed his legs. "You're living with us now, you don't have to follow their rules anymore."

"Not until the time limit is over..."

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, Deidara. You did really good in the kitchen. I'm proud of you." He pat the blonds head, making said blond close his eyes. His face glowed at all the praise he was receiving today. A light smile brushed his lips.

"Thank you, Danna, un." Deidara whispered.

The red head nodded. "Do me a favor." He said, "when the stew is done, take a bowl to Sasuke and Itachi. Don't get mad if they don't want it."

"And Naruto?"

"It's your ass on the line if you get caught." Sasori shrugged.

"I'll be careful, un!" Deidara said as he stepped back into the kitchen. "Do you think it's done, un?"

"Might be." Sasori took the wooden spoon Deidara used to stir the mixture into his hand. He dipped it back in the pot, gathering a chunk of meat, a carrot, and some broth. "Taste it." He offered, bringing the spoon to Deidara's mouth.

Deidara's eyes widened. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth for Sasori, letting the tip of the wooden spoon inside his mouth. He engulfed the contents of the spoon in his cavern, tasting it. "It tastes good..." Deidara whispered.

"Get some bowls and deliver the food." Sasori said, putting the spoon back on the counter.

"Right, un." He decided to take two bowls at a time. He'll give Naruto his after. "What about you?" Deidara asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'll eat with you."

"O-okay, un." He made his way up the steps, lost in thought.

Never has a master taught this slave so well before. He's being so kind! Instead of shoving his face in the bowl of soup for tasting like another cruel master, Sasori merely let him taste it off of the spoon! And instead of being rewarded for such a good day with some not-as-rough-sex, he simply got a pat on the head. It felt nice...

_"I like this_ _master."_ Deidara thought, "_he's so nice...apart from the, um, incident..." _

He silently approached Sasuke's room. "Sasuke?" He knocked twice.

"Come in." He said. Deidara opened the door, careful not to spill any of the food.

Currently, Sasuke was sitting by his desk, doing what appeared to be homework. "Here's some supper for you, if you're hungry. It's stew...made by me..." Deidara approached the younger male cautiously. "Would you like any, un?"

"Just...leave it here. I'll eat it a little later."

"It's going to get cold..."

"Thats fine." He snapped.

"Sorry...e-excuse me, un." Deidara replied, placing the bowl and spoon beside Sasuke's work. He quickly scuttled out of the room. _"He's grumpy today. Naruto must have made him mad..."_

Itachi's room next. He liked Itachi a little, he gave him cake for breakfast that one time. He knocked on the door, patiently waiting for a reply.

"What do you need?"

"I have food for you."

"Come in, then."

Deidara opened the door quickly. "It's stew, I made it myself..."

"Then I'd be even more delighted to eat it. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah, un."

"Bring up two more bowls."

"Two more?" Deidara asked, looking around the room. There was nobody else there, other then him. And no way did Deidara think Itachi could eat three heaping bowls of stew by himself.

"Yes, hurry."

"Uh, okay, un." Deidara replied, bare feet padding towards the door. "Be right back."The door shut, leaving Itachi behind.

Heading back down the stairs, he grabbed two more bowls and spoons. He filled the objects, making sure to put as much as necessary. He didn't want anyone still hungry after eating. That meant he failed at his task. He didn't want that. No, not here.

He ventured back upstairs, struggling to open Itachi's door without any hands. Finally, he put both bowls of soup on the floor, opened the door up a crack, quickly picked the food up, and opened the door completely with his hip.

"Um, I'm back, un." He said shyly, waiting at the door for instructions.

"Come in, then. Just put the other bowls on the table over there, by the bathroom." Deidara did as directed.

"C-can I ask a question?" Deidara asked quietly, his back facing Itachi.

"If you'd like." Deidara's body softened. He was scared for a second. If Itachi was the type of man who hated being asked questions, he would have gotten a beating for sure.

"Who're the other bowls for?"

"Kisame and Haku. They'll be dining with me tonight."

"Oh..." Deidara was worried for nothing! Of course, Haku and Kisame would be such obvious choices! They are his slaves after all. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes. You can take your leave, Deidara. Good night."

"Night." He left the room, quietly closing the door. "I guess that's a sign I won't be seeing him again tonight..." Ok. Now, It was time to bring Naruto his food. He must be starving by now, so Deidara made sure not to waste anytime. He cared about the blond, and even the _thought_ of him starving made his heart ache.

Once again, he climbed down the stairs. He saw Sasori sitting at the table, reading a book.

"Almost done, Danna, un!" Deidara said cheerfully.

"Good. Come to the workshop when you're done, okay? Bring food. I have better things to do than wait."

"'Kay..." Sasori got up from his chair, leaving the book behind, and headed towards his workshop.

Deidara climbed up the stairs. Again. And quietly knocked on Naruto's door. After a millisecond of waiting, he opened it.

"Naruto." Deidara whispered, "I've brought you some food."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled in excitement, "I'm starving!"

"Shh, shh. If Sasuke hears us, we're both dead."

"He won't hear us, trust me. Now give me that food. I need it!"

"Fine, fine." Deidara replied, letting Naruto eat. "So...how's Sasuke going for you, un?"

"He's alright. He has a temper, and for some crazy reason, he wants me to _fall in love_ with him. Can you believe it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I told him I couldn't. Come on, we're going back in three years. Plus...he's a master. I'm a slave. I don't have the privelage to fall in love."

"I guess."

"So, how are you and Sasori?"

"He's a scary psychopath. Don't EVER get on his bad side. Ever. Seriously, he's insane, un."

"He seems nice."

"He's obsessed with puppets, un. And one time, I got him so mad, he threatened to turn me into one."

"Holy shit!"

"Watch your mouth, Naruto!" Deidara scolded. "Yeah. He's scary."

Naruto smiled widely. "Sasuke swears a lot, I guess I'm picking up the habit."

"Please don't. It's a horrible habit." Deidara watched Naruto eat for a long while, both sitting in silence. What else could they really talk about?

"I'm done."

"Yeah...I should probably leave, un. Just in case Sasuke decides to have a check-up on you or something."

"Yeah. See you later, Dei."

"Bye." Deidara picked up the bowl and spoon from Naruto's hands and quielty walked out the door. The door squeaked shut.

Deidara put Naruto's dishes on the sink. He wasn't quite sure what to do with them. He got two more bowls for Sasori and himself, and set his mind on going to the Workshop O' Doom.

"Danna, un..." He called outside the door.

"Get in here, Deidara. I'm kind of hungry now.

"Yes, un." He stepped foot into the workshop, placing a bowl beside Sasori. He thought about whether or not to sit on the bed. He was _supposed_ to sit on the floor. But then again, he had sat on the bed before now. He decided on the bed and began to eat.

Conversation was pitiful. Nobody said anything, just ate.

"Deidara." Sasori interrupted the silence. "You were very useful today."

"I-I was, un?"

"Yes, you were. You made a delicious supper for everybody. I'm very proud of you."

"D-danna..."

"You did well today."

"Th-thank you, un. Thank you so much." He felt a large smile tug at his lips. His heart was fluttering like mad.

A tiny smile reached Sasori's lips. "But right now, I need some quiet time. I'm having trouble with this design." He pushed the now empty bowl away, giving himself a little more room to work with. He grabbed his pencil and ruler and set to work.

"Okay, un." Deidara whispered, taking the bowl from Sasori's desk and placed it somewhere else in the room. He wanted Sasori to have as much room as he could. He sat back on the bed, thinking about his accomplishments for the day.

"God damnit!" Sasori cursed loudly. With incredible anger, he tilted back in his chair, his face looking up at the ceiling. Deidara jumped at the sudden outburst and stared nervously at the red head.

"Sorry." Sasori muttered. "I'm stressed out..." He crumpled up the large piece of paper he was working on and pulled out another. "Time to start over." He said grimly. Then without another word, he put all of his concentration on that blank piece of paper.

Deidara stared at Sasori. Without thinking, he got out of his spot and stood behind the red head. With gentle, shaking hands, he placed them softly on the other mans shoulders. Said shoulders tensed.

"Deidara...what are you doing?" He asked, not bothering to look up from his paper.

"I'm going to give you a back massage, Danna. You're stressed."

"I don't need a--mmh..." Deidara began to work his magic. He loved giving back massages. It relieved so much stress from his master without actually getting himself hurt. "Danna, un, you should relax more. Nothing good is going to come from being so tense."

"I can't help it, Deidara. I have a deadline."

"You do this for a living, un?"

"Yeah. That's how I make money."

"Oh. I thought this was some kind of hobby or something."

"No." Sasori closed his eyes now. Deidara could feel his body become limp and relaxed. The blond smiled as he continued to please his master.

Oh, yes. Deidara was on a roll tonight.

* * *

FUCK! I can't believe I waited for like, EVER to update this! I'm such a horrible person...I feel so bad. -cries-

Please forgive any spelling or word mistakes. I decided I didn't want to edit, since, well, I wanted to get this out. Fast.

Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for such a long wait! It just took me a SUPER long time to think of what to write. But now I'm done. Hopefully I won't make everyone wait so long for the next chapter.


	10. Of Annoying Maids and Bouncy Balls

To break my writers block, I have been advised by **black55widow** to buy a sledgehammer to break it! Well, I did, but it hasn't broken yet, maybe cracked and chipped a little? So, while I try my hardest, I'm going to try and get this chapter out as soon as I can. Sigh...

Gyah! **Blender** **angel**! Don't kidnap poor Naruto too!

Also, did you guys see that Kakashi episode special? So sad!

* * *

An irritated sigh escaped pink lips. He was so bored.

"Sasuke sure is taking his sweet time." He mumbled to himself. "He didn't even leave me with anything to do!" Sasuke promised to come back after school _tomorrow_. It was night time right now. Naruto rolled over in his bed, shifting positions every minute or so. At least that gave him something to do for a little bit.

He stopped rolling over, staying as still as he could manage. He stared out the locked window sadly. Sasuke wasn't going to let him out for a very long time.

* * *

Sasori sighed. This wasn't going well. His ideas weren't matching up how they were supposed to when drawn on paper. It just wasn't right. But he couldn't give up. He had to get this done by tomorrow. He really should have started earlier. Looks like another all-nighter for him again.

"Fuck." He scratched his head. "Deidara, go take those bowls to the kitchen. If you get bored, go play a game with another slave, or help the maids. I don't have time to keep you entertained for the whole night."

Deidara sighed as he was sent away by his Danna. Guess that back massage didn't turn out as great as it could have. No matter. When his master was finally done his stressful work tomorrow, he would be ready to keep him company.

Another sigh. That really was all he was good for lately. Company. He didn't have any special traits, he couldn't cook that well, he didn't have too much experience at cleaning, he wasn't a strong one and all he did was complain when he got bored. Other than sex, he was pretty much useless.

And that made him pretty sad.

For he wasn't even sure what Sasori had wanted out of him. He told him he wasn't bought for his own personal pleasure, so what? He hasn't been doing anything much, a maid that already lives here could be used for what he's been used for. So why waste all that money on him? It didn't make any sense.

But Sasori must have had his own reasons, so he didn't think about it much longer. While he was waiting for Sasori to finish, he decided he really wanted to take a bath. Was he even allowed to? He didn't even know where one was. He'd have to find a maid and ask. He looked around, trying to decide where to start his search in such a gigantic house. He decided he would try the kitchen. There weren't many servants in there before, but maybe there will be now. He traveled the long hallway, finally reaching the rather large kitchen. It was a separate room for servants to cook and eat in. Across from it was the library, the one where Sasori coached him through his cooking in. Now that he thought about it, the kitchen was big enough so Sasori could stay in there and coach him through. Guess he wanted some time to read.

Deidara peeked into the plain, yet large, cooking area. In there he saw two maids. He smiled at himself and lightly knocked on the door, grabbing the two ladies attention.

"E-excuse me..." he asked quietly, "you wouldn't happen to know where the bath was, do you, un?"

Maid Number One giggled to herself. Maid Number Two smiled kindly. "Yes, we do, young sir. Would you like us to accompany you?"

"Yes please, un." He said with a smile, "I'd probably get lost."

"What's your name, cutie?" Maid Number Two asked, linking her right arm with his left.

"Deidara, yeah..."

"Deidara? That's a cute name." Maid Number One complimented, linking her left arm with his right.

"I've heard that name before," Maid Number Two said, "from the other maids gossiping."

"Gossip about this cutie?" Maid Number One asked. Deidara blushed. He was getting a little too much attention from these two...

"Hmm... I can't seem to remember what they were saying. Are you knew here, Dei-chan?"

"Dei-chan...? Um, yeah, un... I am."

"Maybe that's what they were talking about."

"Are you a servant? Where's your uniform?"

"Servant, un?"

"Isn't that why you're here? Weren't you just recently hired? Sasuke-sama might get angry if you don't wear your uniform, you know." Maid Number One warned.

"Um.... I'm not a servant..."

"Eh?" They both said in unison, stopping their walking.

"I'm a slave... this collar _is_ my uniform, basically." He said, giving them each strange looks, "didn't you see it, un?"

"Uh... no." That was strange. It was so obvious.

"Who's your master then, sweetie?" Maid Number Two asked as they began to walk again.

"Sasori-Danna."

"Sasori-sama...is your... master?"

Yeah... un. Is something wrong?"

"N-no... we just never thought he would be the type of person to buy a slave. He's not a very... sociable type of person. He doesn't seem that friendly, we never really talk to him. But he does have a foul temper, as does the other two that reside in this house."

"Oh, yeah, he really does have a temper, un."

"You poor dear." One of them said as they approached a door. "You must have experienced something horrible." Damn right, he has.

"This is the bath house," they said as they opened the door, "will you need any help?"

"N-no..." he stuttered, looking down, "I think I'll be alright."

"Are you sure? You're welcome to ask for help, we're very hospitable here."

"N-no... it's okay, yeah." The two maids looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation with their eyes. Maid Number Two smirked, turned around, and locked the door.

"At least let us help you get undressed." They both insisted.

"No! Please, let me do this myself... I don't need help, un." He began to back away from the two psycho maids. He was really scared right now...

"Nonsense!" Maid Number One said, hastily trying to tug off his shirt.

"Hey! I said I could do it by myself, un!" Deidara yelled, getting a little angry.

"Hush little slave boy," Maid Number Two said gently, "we're only trying to help you." Deidara tried to get away, but aside from what their appearance tells, they were pretty strong. He couldn't believe he was being ganged up by a couple of tiny female maids.

"I told you, un! I don't _need_ any help!" Maid Number Two shook her head, slipping the shirt over Deidara's head. Receiving an opening, Maid Number One slid his pants down to his ankles.

The two maids gasped. "Deidara!" Maid Number One exclaimed, "you're so thin!"

"And your skin is full of wounds!"

"Tch." Deidara said in anger, "I _told _you. I'm a slave, yeah." Deidara said, gathering his clothes from their hands, trying to cover himself a little.

They both stood there, un able to form coherent words.

"Alright ladies," came a voice form within the bath, "you've had your fun. Please leave now, I'm trying to bath." All three looked to the source of the voice.

In the bath were two males. One, very large and muscular, the other, smaller, more delicate.

In the bath were Kisame and Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi-sama!" One of the maids exclaimed, "forgive us for so rudely intruding!" They profusely bowed to him while Deidara watched, completely dumbstruck. They must have been watching. But why didn't they stop them earlier? Jeez.

After apologizing some more, they left the room with red faces.

Kisame laughed, "boy, kid, you sure have found some fun for yourself."

"Fun, un? That wasn't fun." He pouted.

"Don't pout, Deidara," Kisame taunted, "hurry up and rinse off. You look a little cold." Deidara looked around for the faucet to wash off.

After washing up, he grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped himself up, slightly embarrassed of showing the two men his private areas.

He entered the bath, sitting across from Itachi and Kisame. It was weird being in such a large bath, he was never allowed such luxury. He was usually thrown in an ice cold washing bin. This was far nicer.

"Where's Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"Um... he has a lot of work to do. He sent me away so he could get it done, yeah."

"Hn."

"Poor boy's being shunned by his own Master." Kisame teased.

"No, he just has work, un..."

"Kisame." Itachi warned. He smiled a toothy smile.

"I know, I know. I'll be nice." He said, smile never faltering. He softly motioned for Itachi to turn around. He picked up a sponge and gently began to wash Itachi's back.

His gentleness was surprising to Deidara. Back when he first met him, he thought he would be a brute. He certainly looks the part. But he's actually very nice and caring—aside from the light teasing the blond was being pushed upon.

When he was done cleaning Itachi's back, he smiled kindly at the raven haired man. Without a word, the long haired man turned around, patting Kisame on the head like a puppy. In appreciation, he kissed the raven on the cheek.

It was nice watching the two exchange such loving embraces. Their relationship wasn't a hate and fear one, clearly not. He knew what one of those relationships looked like. It didn't look like Itachi wanted to beat Kisame, no. And Kisame didn't have that look in his eyes. The one that feared and hated the very soul of his Master. No, what he saw was something different, something unfamiliar. He saw kindness in Itachi's eyes, loyalty in Kisame's, and admiration and love in the both. That kind of master/slave relationship... that was the kind of relationship he dreamed of. But he never truly received it. Not enough to set him free. While he was with a kind Master, he must have done something to upset them, to make them send him back instead of setting him free. Yes, he must have done something wrong.

"Deidara?" Kisame asked, looking him in the eyes, "do you want me to wash your back, too?"

"Um..." he looked towards Itachi, almost like he was looking for permission.

"...sure. Thanks."

------

Naruto pondered exactly what he was going to do. The door was locked on the inside, the windows wouldn't open, either. But then again, he was a little glad. That would be a long fall down. He really had no escape. It wasn't fair. Sasuke wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Granted, if he wanted, he could probably sleep until he got back. It was dark, anyway. But the problem was he wasn't tired. He needed something to do. He looked around the room, looked for something, _anything,_ to entertain him. He searched through the closet, behind the mirror, in the dresser, then under the bed. That's when he saw it.

A bright blue bouncy ball.

Score.

---

Sasori growled at the paper. He was out of ideas at the moment, he just couldn't think right. He had a deadline to reach, and he wasn't even close to finishing. He just had too much stuff on his mind. Too bad none of them involved puppet designs.

He used everything he could think of in his countless other designs. Nothing he put on this puppet just seemed right. He had the outline almost down, he could worry about appearance and color later. But right now he has to think of gadgets. Today, he was creating a fighter puppet. For war. His work was highly classified, they were Japan's secret weapon. If they were ever caught in a war, with these weapons, they were sure to win.

And if anyone else that weren't required to know caught wind of his work, they were both in big trouble. Deidara saw him working. But he didn't quite know exactly what he was working _on_. All he knows about is that they're puppets. His art. His love. His very own beautiful, eternal creations.

And that's why he wished that their use for war wouldn't be necessary in his life time.

For if they were hurt, harmed or destroyed, he...wouldn't know how to react. His precious creations of eternal beauty... would be destroyed. Gone. Forever.

And he didn't think he could live with that.

He shook his head. He didn't have time to be thinking about the sake of his own puppets. He just needed to get this done. He was having a few colleagues over to discuss their future plans tomorrow, after he handed in his work. Two men of the same company, working for the government. Creating weapons of mass destruction was their career. The government needed to make sure, if they were ever to have a war or some sort of... dispute between another country, that they would be ready for anything. They weren't going to just use guns and grenades, oh no, they had far more ingenious weapons then the rest of society. They were on top of the weapons industry, for sure.

He grabbed a ruler and set to work.

----

Sasuke quietly continued to work on his homework, the empty bowl of stew on his desk. He should probably put that in the kitchen for one of the maids to take care of after his homework was complete.

He was still angry at Naruto. How dare he tell him to leave. He had no right.

So he really got what was coming to him. He deserved to be locked up in that room.

Sasuke growled lightly. He was pissed off. And this homework didn't help. So he decided to take a break. He'll bring the empty bowl back and maybe go in the library and read some manga for a little bit. He can finish his homework later.

He got up from his chair, grabbing the white bowl. He leisurely walked towards the door on the other side of his room, he was really in no rush. He opened the door, raising a delicate eyebrow once he heard a peculiar noise. It was persistent, occuring every few seconds or so. A banging noise, getting louder and louder as he approached Naruto's door. He stood outside the door, debating on whether or not to open it and yell at him.

He decided against it. He just stood there, trying to figure out what that noise was.

He heard a mumble from behind the door. "And with a flash of blue lightning, he continued to bash the door, waiting until the poor piece of wood collapsed under pressure!!"

Looks like Naruto found the bouncy ball.

------

I'm so sorry it took so long! I really couldn't think of anything to write. -cries-

But then I read the reviews and I was like OMFG! They love me! So I decided to update for all of you! Thank you to everybody who reviews, it really pushed me back on my feet. It gave me the power to open an empty document, write it, and actually finish it. Thanks! So...just for, you know, laughs, how about some more reviews!?


End file.
